


Sons of Remnant

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Combat, Criminal Activities, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Kingdoms, Magic, Maidens, Military, Robberys, Seasons, dust - Freeform, relics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: What if Jaune Arc wasn’t your lovable dorky knight who tried and failed to be a Huntsmen like Pyrrha.What if Jaune was actually a driven prodigy with a long term goal in his head as well as walking the path of vengeance. Not only that but Jaune Arc is also the Secret Son of Headmaster Ozpin.How will Jaune fare if he knew about the Seasonal Maidens and Salem but would he be able to fight against them?





	1. Prologue: Father and Son

this chapter is a sort of a flashback on how jaune will become a huntsmen so anyone who dont like set up chapters move to the next chapter

In a town known as Census located within the kingdom of Vale, there was a tree farm that specialized in growing the town's specialty of red oaks. More importantly it was the home of the Arc family and Meeting place of those kept in on the Arc secret.

One of such people who met here was known only as Ozpin, who was currently was a professor at the illustrious Beacon Academy. He taught combat and combat based tactics to the huntsman and huntresses in training. However, every so often the professor would take leave to destinations unknown to everyone but him and those involved.

That destination being the very town he was in now. Many would question his reasoning for this and would be shocked to find that someone considered to be the best hunter in the land of Remnant had a son. A son he conceived with a woman popular in her own right, but more so known for her marriage into the Arc family; Daisy Arc.

Ozpin himself is a relatively young looking man with longer gray hair and dark brown eyes shrouded by circular glasses. The man in question was currently picking at the fire pit infront of him with the cane that doubled as his weapon.

By his side sat a bot that greatly resembled Daisy with his blonde hair and blue eyes, but was undoubtedly his son.

It merely took a trained eye to see the similarities between them.

Strangely the young child who couldn't have been any older than seven, merely sat by his father's side with a calm air about him. "Dad?" Sounded from the smaller male.

Hearing his given title pulled Ozpin from his musings, he looked to his side his eyes waiting for the impending questions or statement.

Despite never being married to Daisy and Daisy being married to another man during her pregnancy at his request to further solidify that he never could be seen as having any romantic connections, he truly loves both mother and son.

Despite being raised as Jonathan Arc's son Ozpin had gained permission from Daisy to entrust the truth in his son upon meeting him at a later age, as such Jaune is very much aware of who his birth father but it doesn't take away the fact that Jonathan is also his father.

"Yes son?" Ozpin asked, setting his cane down to the side and giving his son his full attention. However, he wasn't but he wasn't prepared for what came out of his son's mouth.

"Could I be a huntsmen too? Like you?" He asked, seemingly unaware of the weight that his question posed. Ozpin had never had reason to prepare himself for this type of question and as such didn't have a response ready.

Although in hindsight he should have realized that his son would want to be like him and the family stories he had heard about the Arc family. "Of course Jaune, it's only natural that children would want to be like and follow the path of their parents. However in wanting to be a huntsman you must have what it takes to handle the harsh reality that all huntsmen and huntresses have to face" Ozpin stated, watching in concern as confusion and fear worked their way onto Jaune's face.

Emotions such as that made him wonder if this was a conversation he should let continue, despite his intelligence his son was still young.

The harsh reality he spoke of may be something that he wasn't ready to hear about and instead needed to have more time in the state of blissful ignorance that children were blessed to have.

Jaune looked at Ozpin with a serious look or as serious a child could make in any case.

but Jaune Arc was Ozpins son and Ozpin was known to be among the strongest huntsmen to walk the land plus ozzy is a man of legend an old wizard gifted the maidens there power over the seasons and while he's known for manipulating a lot of people into doing what he thought was right for humanity.

the one person ozpin would never have the heart to do even if humanity was at stake was that ozpin could never manipulate, lie or control his own son even if he wanted to and in hindsight jaune at his age was smarter then other kids so he could've saw through his own father.

"Yes Dad, I'm more then willing to put my life on the lie to better and protect humanity" jaune exclaimed with conviction which the boy exclaimed to anyone who asks him what his dream is, this made ozpin proud that his son not only wanted to help protect humanity but was willing to put his life on the line.

Ozpin smiled at jaune who turned his head back to the fire staring into the hot, orangish glow "indeed my boy, that is the saying of all huntsmen and huntresses along with my predecessors. Tell me jaune, if you wish to be a huntsmen and assist us...what is it that you believe?".

Jaune strokes his chin lightly as he knew humans are far from weak but they aren't strong enough to face against Grimm on there own so jaune spoke up "I want to rebuild humanity, remake them, strengthen us as a whole where to the point that Grimm are just whimpering puppies...Humanity Redefined".

Ozpin smiled at the logic displayed by his flesh and blood though ozpin was a little bit of progressive attitude of bettering humanity which the old wizard would've expected James Ironwood to show, though jaune shows progressing humanity as a whole rather through technological means but ozpin doesn't know what jaune will progress humanity with what means.

"very good my boy but let me tell you a fairy tail, an old fairy tail between a Knight and a Princess: in ancient times where the world was populated greatly by many of mankind's descendants.

Man and Faunus living in perfect harmony but one day the princess and knight despite being from Two classes.

the rich who enjoys there possessions but also glares down those who they believe aren't worthy of there own presence and the poor who they scrap and scavenge to make ends meet be them alone or have families.

The princess was compassionate who she believed that ruling with an iron fist wasn't a way to win but through a kind nature that wants the followers to follow the leader and the Knight a man who believed the goals and dreams of his princess and would draw his blade to defend her from all who dares to harm her until one night the knight and the princess got together and the king caught them together.

The knight was sentenced to death without trial and at his final moments he saw the princess with the darkest smirk showing the world what happens to those trying to bed the betters so the knight sword vengeance of his death and so luck has it, the gods have granted the knight a sort of rebirth allowing the knight to be reborn after each death he experiences until the knight has been given his revenge against the princess".

Ozpin has finished with the fairy tail: The Princess and The Knight.

Ozpin looked to the side to watch jaune looking at him with very tired eyes to show the boy was struggling to keep awake "what were there names dad?".

Ozpin raised an eyebrow as most children would've thought the story was boring to only find someone wanted to know who the Princess and the Knight.

"There names were...Ozma and Salem...and to this day legend has it that this two individuals still roam Remenet in hopes to continue there history long feud until the Princess Salem has been killed by the hands of Ozma the Knight".

Ozpin has explained the names of two lovers of legend before he looked to the side and saw jaune almost gone to sleep allowing Ozpin to smile at the scene before he got up then place the boy onto his shoulders.

The man walks with his son on his shoulder "dad...didn't Salem love ozma?" Jaune asked slowly falling into the sand and spell but still awake enough to learn more of the story.

"at one point she did, she believed in his convictions of protecting her and her people but I guess it's her views of society that allowed her to betray ozma, or it was her father that forced her to kill off ozma but sadly no one knows the true reason behind her actions but it's the betrayal that signifies the story my son". Ozpin stopped his explanation of the story when he starts hear soft snoring coming from jaune.

Ozpin smiled at the sight when he walked into the clearing where the arc family is located at.

The House was a large manor like building similar to the houses of old where mighty warriors lived in after going into a war or something.

"Ozpin" the huntsmen name was called out causing the man to look up to see a 5'8 Long Haired Blonde Woman standing outside with an annoyed look though Ozpin never saw the woman without that look as a conversation starter.

Daisy Arc who is Jaunes Mother and Ozpins Lover had deep blue eyes and C Cup Breasts while she wore a soft pressed blue nightgown with white poke dots scattered around it.

"Apologize Daisy, jaune wanted to hear more of my stories" the woman smiled giggling slightly at the top huntsmen before she took her son off of ozpins shoulder onto hers but the lovers remained close to each other wanting to enjoy each others presence.

"I must thank you again for allowing me to be jaunes father rather then John, I know it must hurt" Ozpin have his gratitude for allowing the man to enjoy the pleasures of being a father.

"it's fine Ozzy, John may be a little fickle but he treats jaune as he was his own son anyway plus my husband has 7 other kids of his own blood to gush about" Daisy exclaimed before joked about her current husband which made the two adults chuckle amongst themselves.

Ozpin frowned lightly while he thought about the story he told jaune earlier but he felt goosebumps on his skin talking about himself like that although no one knows not even his inner circles best spy, Qrow, knew the true story behind himself and Salem.

Ozpin also felt a ping of guilt lying to Daisy about who he is, his goals and such but it's to protect the woman and her son from being targets plus he didn't want Daisy to worry about Himself or Jaune.

"listen, I'll be sending some dust and history books for jaune because I believe he is at the age to start learning before Jaune ultimately decides to off our wishes for his future then studies to become one" Ozpin explained the no doubt inevitable future for there son which caused Daisy's eyes widen.

"It's going to happen Daisy, I've done it because my parents wanted me to be a doctor and jaune being from my genes will no doubt follow my example" Ozpin finished explaining the point why jaune will become a huntsmen.

Daisy sighed but she nodded at his reasoning since she could never object to Ozpins way of logic plus even the professor would want his son to be in the field with him, the good ol fashion Father Son Huntsmen Team.

Even Ozpin the known strongest huntsmen could never stop his son from achieving his dreams no matter what they are.

"very well ozpin but if my son is hurt because of him" Daisy Exclaimed before she grabbed Ozpins neck in a vice like grip that no doubt would've formed a choke bruise if the man hadn't activate his aura before Daisy pulled the man closer to the woman's face.

"Don't diss me this time ozpin, If I find out my son was hurt because of you, I'll break your manhood. Am I Clear" Daisy threaten the man with such venom that could cause even Grimm to cower in her wake.

Ozpin was sweating nervously at the threat since he knew Daisy was one scary woman to piss off it's no wonder how her eldest daughter Scarlett the eldest of the family had taken this quality from Daisy "of course Daisy".

Daisy smiled at Ozpins obedient answer letting him go though a bright hand print formed on his neck, the professor to cough lightly and rub the mark after almost being strangled by his lover.

"now tell me Ozzy, what do you plan on training my son in?" Daisy asked wanting to know the dangers her son jaune will be taking from ozpin when it comes to training with the best huntsmen in remenet.

Ozpin scratched his chin wondering what kind of training jaune wanted though the logical choice was to teach the boy his own fighting style which relied heavily on his speed and agility while inflicting injuries with his bludgeoning weapon.

the cane ozpin is always seen holding was not only used as a walking cane though ozpin clearly doesn't need support to stand but to look cool but it's also his weapon "well I think I will teach him my fighting style since jaune will no doubt want to fight like me, it's a speed and agility based art and it will require our son to use a blunt weapon rather then something like a scythe or anything the like" Ozpin explained to his lover while Daisy held a dangerous glint in her eyes that the man knew something bad will happen.

"so you plan on forcing jaune to fight like you Ozpin..." she threatened at the hunter who said hunter sweats nervously at the malice and destructive intent clear in her voice that even got ozpin to shake at his knees.

"Daisy...please be reasonable-" the woman instantly responded with a smile that truly betrays its use, the scary smile kind woman uses to get back at there men or those who defies the woman.

"oh I am reasonable...your trying to turn our son into a manipulative man..." Daisy tried to twist the words of the hunters intent about there child but ozpin will not take that.

"that's not it at all!" Ozpin shouted lightly at her which made Daisy raise an eyebrow at him questioning the mans words before she moved her hand explain his side of the story "the reason why I want jaune to fight in my style is because I want him to have something of mine to remember me, I don't want to be that deadbeat dad who only comes by to see his son then forgets about him, plus my style is powerful, it's not known to anyone aside from me and anyone who fought me personally who holds a great deal of intelligence to connect dots" ozpin finished explaining the details of his reasoning to Daisy but her eyes were narrow slits that tells him she wasn't interested about the style.

"listen I know I misguided tons of people into my quest to stop 'her'-" ozpin began to explain but Daisy interrupted him during his sentence.

"Ain't that the truth" she exclaimed with a smirk earning a roll of the eyes by the man himself then he continued his explanation again.

"-but I promise you I'll never manipulate my own son no matter however if he truly wishes to help my goals which I doubt since Jaune has his own goals to tend to then I'll allow it" ozpin clinched his eyes shut hard waiting to be beaten like a ragdoll but Daisy's voice only was heard only which made ozpin open his eyes to see the calm and loving blue eyes of the woman he fell in love with.

"very well ozpin, ill step aside just this once so you can train jaune but as I said before if I hear that you hurt jaune that doesn't go with the training then I'll castrate you myself" Daisy threatened ozpin with that deadly smile of hers that ozpin knows he was screwed.

"Yes Daisy" Ozpin has barked out obediently, guess even the strongest huntsmen in remenet couldn't even hold back the anger of his lover.

"good now I believe you are needed back at beacon soon?" Daisy asked him while clocking her head wondering when he will return to beacon to resume his duties as Professor.

Ozpin scratched his head while he thought about his time since the man did drink from his vacation days to meet with his son but ozpin wasn't expected back at the academy till next week but if he stuck around this place longer then a few days then people will start making assumptions that there's something in the place that caught the mans attentions and his enemies will start to make connections and then start connecting the dots about Ozpins time within the town "I'll leave tonight and return to beacon tomorrow".

Ozpin then left the arc manor which Daisy went back to most likely tuck jaune into his bed.

Ozpin however as he walked onto the dirt road path into the Red Tree Woods though the man has to much to think about in the near future such as certain reasons why he will get numerous amounts of heads concerning his son.

1: his son will most likely end up training under a huntsmen which is one of the acceptable replacements for Combat School Transcripts for several reasons since jaune always preferred a hands down way of being taught that no combat school could ever provide.

2: he will most likely end up fighting similarly as him which will no doubt end up causing people to start thinking about the connects between him and his son though since jaune takes after Daisy far more in looks, many people will make the assumptions that the Huntsmen had taken on a secret apprentice.

And 3: if anything jaune will end up being as cautious, nosy and protective towards humanity which is some of the main aspects of many Huntsmen and Huntresses but a couple of that stems from ozpin so that alone will solidify the fact that ozpin has an apprentice.

So Ozpin has lots of things to worry about in the future but he wouldn't be any prouder if his son would end up going to beacon and training to be a full fledge huntsmen like his old man though that will cause a bit of trouble for him since ozpin is preparing on taking the position as head Master from his predecessor.

The silver haired huntsmen continued his walk and thought of the future until a voice startled him from behind causing the man to turn around fast his hair whipped in the air

Ozpin gripped his cane in the fashion of that as a sword so hard that his knuckles turned white but it's to show that the man hadn't expect anyone to sneak up on his let alone in the town of his greatest secret.

"Professor Ozpin!" A rugged man with shaggy black hair, a slightly loose fitting V neck shirt, sort of dress pants with a red cape and a large cleaver like weapon on his back belt, Reaper, had walked up to ozpin after he was hiding behind a couple of red wood trees.

this man was Qrow Branwen who was once one of Ozpins students and member of the Top Graduated Team within beacon.

Team STRQ[Stark] was the strongest and most decorated team in beacon history which consisted up of Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose, Raven Branwen and Qrow himself.

But what ozpin didn't expect was for qrow to be here in this exact town at this precise time so ozzy had came to the conclusion that qrow was following him. "what are you doing her qrow..." ozpin ordered from his top spy with deadly venom clear in the mans voice voice which earned an unsteady feeling and shiver down to the spine from the Drunkard man

"woah...careful ozpin, I'm not going to tell anyone about your so-" Qrow couldn't finish his sentence because he was slammed against a tree which produced a small shockwave of wind rustling the tree leaves around them but the force of the slam was strong enough to causing the drunk to loose his breath.

The hand that belonged to the soon to be headmaster clamped down on qrows throat in a vice like grip but qrow gasped for air trying to breath while hoping his boss would let go even a bit 'so they don't call Ozpin the top huntsmen in vale for nothing' Qrow thought to himself as he opened his one of his eyes to see the bloody murder within those eyes of the would be headmaster.

"I will say this once and only once qrow... What Did You See" Ozpin asked with that surprisingly calm voice of his but it had a deeper darker meaning in those words.

Qrow coughed lightly while holding onto the hand that clamps around his throat like ozpin was some sort of human crab Faunus "i w-was in the air when I found you, I w-watched you from the time by the fire pi-" Qrow couldn't finish his sentence when ozpin clamped tighter in his grip cutting off all air circulation from qrows respiratory system.

"if you tell ANYONE about my boy Qrow then I can assure human law won't save you from my rage..." Qrow nodded fast which made ozpin to let go of qrow allowing the drunk man to breath heavily but qrow knew ozpin had a secret since the drunk had learned ozpin was taking trips to this precise spot once every month up to 3 months as to obscure his tracks.

"G-got it..." Qrow wheezed out as he slid down the tree coughing lightly, qrow keeps a watchful eye on the would be headmaster hoping the silver haired man didn't attack him again.

"why did you keep your son hidden?" Qrow asked rubbing his neck while keeping a weary eye on the Top huntsmen though ozpin rubbed his hand feeling anything aside the feeling of murder towards his closest friend while ozpin had felt regret about attacking and threatening to kill his friend but ozpin couldn't let his secret out.

"I didn't want my son Jaune felt pressured of the constant attention from the vale council, to make them think they could train him to be like me in every way plus it's to hold back the peace the four kingdoms but if they learned vale has another one as strong as me...war may break with vale being targeted by all kingdoms...do you understand the pressures of being expected to follow your parents footsteps?" ozpin explained his worries then asked qrow his question but in truth qrow saw that ozpin didn't care about the kingdoms only those hidden within the four top academies in the four kingdoms.

Qrow sighed running his hand through his wave unkept hair "you'd be surprised ozzy, my parents forced me and raven to train and sent us to beacon to strengthen our tribe but what's the real truth ozpin?" Qrow had answered Ozpins question before asking his own allowing Ozpin to form a small smile knowing he could never lie to his friend since said friend could look past them.

"I'm keeping jaune away from 'her' hands qrow, to make sure he's never used to get through to me" Ozpin had spoken his true fear about introducing his son to the world though Qrow nodded as that is a heavy fear many top ranking officials had about there children, someone who hated them will most likely use there offspring to get to them.

"understood, I'll make sure to disrupt the trail and keep back anyone from the poor fellow" Qrow has offered with a smile which also made ozpin smile at qrow.

"thank you old friend" ozpin said with a gentle but kind smile before turning his back on qrow walking into the darkness of the night, darkness slowly enveloping his body into the night sky as if he were merging with it.

Alright guys there's my story, please comment down what you think about the story and please encourage me to continue because it's been months since I had continued to write.

Also I am in need of editors and anyone who could clean up my works then expand them, anyone who's willing to be my editor all credit will go to you for the edits and you get to help me decide where the story's should go.

And comment down any story ideas you want me to work on, I'll do almost any ideas.

One last thing I want you guys to tell me who jaune should end up with romantically.


	2. Chapter 1: Romans Robbery, Death and Huntresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has set out to rob a dust store under orders of Cinder Fall but a Would Be Huntress foils his plans as well as Kill his men, he almost escape until an unknown man in a suit with a strange but familiar looking cane saved the would be huntress

It was night time over in the town within vale where the darkness overtook the streets well the darkness would've taken the town if it weren't for the brightness that was shown by the dust powered street lamps.

Those lamps were made to ward off the darkness as to mimic the light made by the sun during its day hours although some people within the kingdom of gale operate within the darkness such as a sharply dressed man with neatly combed orangish red hair that covered his left eye for some reason.

His name is Roman Torchwick also known as the Greatest Criminal Mastermind within the Kingdom of Vale however his current employer had ordered him to gather a Fuckton of Dust both grounded and uncut crystals though for what reason is up for speculation.

Roman walked through the night like a baller who strolls around town as if he owned the night which in a sense he did, he took out a cigar from his fancy jacket and lighting it up with a burn uncut dust Crystal he too got from his jacket then puts it up

Roman continues to walk through the night while occasionally huffed out a cloud of smoke from the cigar he was smoking.

As he walked the people who stood in his way immediately stepped to the side as to make way of the well dressed criminal so they didn't have any troubles However the main reason why he did that is because of the four scary looking goons behind the fancy criminal.

Ty was the leader of the goons Roman hired, he has a full in bushy beard with shades hiding his eyes from the world although he was carrying a windlock flint pistol with wind infused dust bullets.

Johnny was the youngest of the group but also the most experienced since the young lad had dealt with this line of work, he's known for his swordplay and such he's not to be taken lightly.

MacGrath is the happy go lucky explosives guy who deals mostly in explosions although he was upset learning that he's not to have any explosive devices during his job with Roman but he's happy to work for his money in any case.

And lastly Terry is a free spirited type of guy who loves to make his team mates happy by doing quirky things which it does help with the situations though he's not that well like for his quirky attitude.

Roman had stopped infront of an old style dust shop back when it open around ten years ago "this the place boss?" Ty the goon leader questioned his current employers sense of direction.

"It certainly is, this dust shop may look old but that's appearances since this place holds the largest quantity of dust in the entire town plus they cut the dust on sight so that means even more dust for us" Roman had finished explaining the mission details to the leader who nodded in understanding "understood boss but what if the cops shows up-".

Ty was interrupted from his question when one of the goons Roman had hired from another criminal within the city, that Criminal was a more of a mafia boss who owned a night club, Terry started playing 'Criminal by Michael Jackson' from his Scroll as is to set the setting for there job but that got on romans nerves.

"Really Terry!?" Roman Torchwick exclaimed with his nerves breaking down at the song though he spoke with notable calmness within his voice but shouted lightly as to reprimand the goon about playing a song that was no doubt was appropriate for the scene, terry however felt a little bit of guilt since he was only trying to set the mood

"what?" Terry asked which his accent sounded like he came from the islands of Britain that was south of the border from atlas, so Terry is a British person "I thought it was appropriate" Terry tried to explain why he had started playing the music since it was meant to lighten and set the mood for his crew.

"I have no doubt that song was appropriate for this situation but it's calling out to the VPD like 'hey! We are criminals come out and arrest us!' That's the type of message we are sending to other criminals that we don't know how to keep quiet and that we are flashy! So shut the fucking music off terry!" Roman had exaggerated greatly while he berated and lectured the goon named Terry which the man in glasses looked downwards sad while putting the song on pause from his Scroll.

"sorry boss..." Terry had apologized to his boss though the goon did think selflessly or removing the tension of the group with the song that could also potentially hype them up

Thankfully Roman who in his short time of talking amongst the group in the past two days to get all the questions and friendship out of the way, Roman actually felt a close bond with these men so the fancy criminal was more then forgiving.

Roman nodded at Terry who smiled back at Roman and his kind nature "it's quite alright Terry, I know you were just trying to help but the best way to help is to stay out of the way" Terry nodded now has a new found determination to not let the confidence his employer gave him to go to waste.

"Now then gents I do believe we have a dust shop to rob, remember if this goes right then I get my dust and you boys get to walk away with a large bag of lien with your name on it" Roman had pepped talk the group as he turned to face the windows which had promotional postures of dust within the store alright the group who were smiling maliciously responding with "yes Roman".

When the well dressed Criminal Roman Torchwick had entered the shop he looked around at all the dust tubes filled to the brim with all sorts of different colored dust, not many had known but Roman had a sort of creepy fixation on Dust, nobody knew why he had this sort of kink but Roman has it.

the keeper who was polishing the uncut dust crystals had a smile on his face that showed he loved his work but he stopped turned his head to look at the door then he froze in fear seeing Roman Torchwick standing at the door looking around at the dust, the elderly man dropped the uncut earth dust Crystal while raising his hands in the air in fear of being hurt.

"Please don't hurt me! I got wife and kids! If I die who will take care of my family?!" The elderly man shouted in terror and exaggeration though it wasn't uncalled for since the situation required it.

Roman raised an eyebrow at the sudden scream of terror from the elderly man wondering why he was so scared but then he remembered why while thinking back to the song played by terry "what? What are you- oh you got to be fucking me!" Roman shouted at the goon while looking at the quivering man in anger clear in his eyes.

"you just had to play that Fucking song didn't you terry?! Now you screwed up the entire mission!" Roman gritted teeth while yelling at terry who still had good intentions about the song then Roman looked back at the quivering old man attempting to calm down his nerves "woah woah there sir, don't be shaking. I don't know what you heard when the song was play-" Roman started to explain his false truth to help calm him down but the elderly man explained why he was so scared.

"no no, it's because of you and those goons were holding weapons that you were going to rob my store with" Roman was baffled at what he had heard though he never attended to take the dust at gun point if he couldn't help it though he still wanted to be known as the kind criminal who steals dust and woman

"I wasn't going to rob you at gun point old man, I was gonna say 'hey hand us your dust' then you give us what we want and we all go away happy" Roman had explained his intentions about the robbery although the ticks from the clock in the store had went by on since Roman and his crew decided to rob the shop.

"oh...well..." Roman couldn't think anything witty to say after what had been just said so the well dressed criminal puffed out a few clouds of smoke in stress before he told the crew "grab the dust" the goons nodded at the orders then moving to different sections of the store to take as much dust as they possibly could carry.

Ty went to the left corner from the door packing in grounded dust from the tubes into tinier tubes from the crate Roman brought along.

Johnny was also doing the same thing from the right corner though the man was humming to himself an old show tune he heard from his youth since that alone helps the man move along with his tasks faster.

MacGrath knocked down several shelves collecting as much dust as he could but stopped seeing a shelve of goodies "Boss!" MacGrath shouted as he came barreling towards Roman with his arms full of candy ranging from payday to Twix "I found Candy! Can I eat them!?" The man MacGrath was like a kid in a candy store but that metaphor would be a bit to accurate for this scene.

Roman sighed to himself running his hand across his face wondering if he lost any brain cells when it came to dealing with these people "give me some Milky Way and you can" Roman asked which he looked up onto the counter seeing a Milky Way bar placed on it then MacGrath ran back to his section with chewing noises heard sounding from him eating candy.

Lastly Terry was seen heading to the back to gather more dust from the tubes but he looked to his left to see a girl with a red hood listening to a nice song but also reading the latest of the weapons manufacturing magazine so he did what any logical person would do, rob them.

"alright old man just hand over the uncut crystals to me and you can run for your life, I promise you that neither me nor my men will follow you" Roman asked politely to the old man who nodded back since politeness tends to go long ways for a lot of people.

The old man taken out a tray from the display case to present to Roman, the tray itself held about 13 uncut crystals though that's only one of the treys the elderly man had brought out so while the man continued to bring out treys.

Roman grabbed one of the dust crystals which was lightish blue in color so it's to assume that the dust power within held some sort of water or ice power.

"ahh such magnificent power in such tiny forms who knows what damage these little things could cause" Roman started talking to himself while he admired the beauty of the lightish blue crystal in his hands, looks like his obsession with dust is showing that even freaked out the old shop keeper a bit.

Roman chuckling lightly as he continued to admire the foundation of the crystal until he heard yelling coming from the back of the room which Roman groaned to himself knowing that it was terry "HEY! HANDS IN THE AIR!".

Roman sighed at the exchange of the yelling hearing terry yell again "HEY IM TALKING TO YOU!" Sighing again he looked at the elderly man who looked at Roman with confusion clear on his face "it seems I should've chosen more professional goons for this job" Roman looked up to the elderly man who wasn't shaking anymore which was an improvement on what was happening at least the elderly man didn't call the police though that would've never happened anyway since he had little help from a short helper of his to cut off the landline to the building.

"so you know anyone that you hate with every inch of your body but you love them so much you can't bring yourself to kill him?" Roman began explaining his predicament to the elderly man, the old man was by far the most confused since this was in fact his first store robbery"

"YES!" Terry from the back store yelled at obviously someone who's never been robbed before, honestly terry needs to learn to shut up so this whole situation goes by faster, hell even Ty and Johnny finished raiding the dust tubes and they are hanging with MacGrath eating candy bars.

"that's how I feel about terry, I mean I like the kid but he's too loud and he doesn't know when those stupid stunts of his aren't needed even though the situation calls for it" Roman ranted at the elderly man who nodded in sympathy for Roman though a scream was heard catching both of there attentions "AHHH!" Terry yelled as he was sent crashing into the wall underneath the large window pane, terry fell to the ground groaning while attempting to get up onto his feet looking to see the small girl he attempted to rob comes barreling at him.

This while exchanged had earned a sideway glance from the top criminal.

Roman had watched terry getting up from the ground before he looked infront to only see a blur of red to come punching the goon out through the window into a car obviously killing said goon in the process.

Roman walked over to the window watching as the girl twirled around what looked like a heavy red scythe that completely defies physics so this girl named Ruby Rose is stronger then she looked.

Ty had looked at the girl standing badassly from the streets while he poked his head from the right side "well we just lost terry" Ty exclaimed the obvious to his comrades while Johnny took a look from the left side and MacGrath poked his head from the bottom of the window.

"we all can see that Ty! Get her! Before she screws up our entire operation!" Roman yelled ordering them to catch the girl with the red cloak which they do by running out of the shop with there large red dust swords in hand.

Ruby Rose saw that they were coming after her which she smirked lightly partly in arrogance before she twirled around her scythe dangerously around then ruby twirled that scythe stabbing the blade of the scythe into the ground while the body pointed at the goons who were all sweating nervously at the expert skill this girl shown.

"who's first?" The girl asked at the Goons who stood there dumbly before one of them started to walk then ran at ruby with his sword raised high, ruby snorted as she took her scythe out of the groun slashing at MacGrath fast with great skill but the goon smirked darkly as he blocked all the slashes which caused sparks to form then he slashed at ruby who ducked under it and now ruby fired the gun that was built into the scythe using the recoil as boosted speed slashing at MacGrath cutting through his torso then it sent that poor soul straight into a building killing him on contact while the rest of the building fell on top of the dead corpse.

the goon Johnny slashed at her several times but the girl was to small and quick allowing her to dodge those slashes like nothing then she slashed as a counter attack to his well placed and trained strikes but he jumped above her landing behind the girl slashing at her fast.

Ruby used her semblance to jump fast towards the last goon but she stopped half way then turning around as her scythe raised to block the downwards slash sending sparks "you shouldn't have killed MacGrath and Terry you underaged bitch!"

Ruby snorted at Johnny's threat while kicking him in the gut as a retort sending him skidding on the ground before he rubbed a hand under his nose which had snot from the kick "your good, but not good enough" Johnny entered the reverse grip of his sword charging at ruby with the intent of ending her life however ruby moved her scythe to the back pointing her scythe downwards to the ground with the blade hanging side ways now the girl pulled the trigger shooting out a round which allowed the girl to use the recoil as a booster slashing upwards sending Johnny to hell since that slashed killed him on contact, Johnny is sent flying upwards with a massive blade wound on his chest causing the man to crash into a tree but doesn't come down with the exception of blood.

Now the girl locked her eyes at the last goon Ty, this man was the most calculated since he knew this girl was obviously trained so he needs to think about his next move.

Ty pointed his pistol at her shooting several rounds however short stack cocked her gun before shooting once sending her backwards dodging the first round then moved her scythe to her left shooting it again forcing the girl to roughly move to her right then she shoot again behind her sending her forward slashing at Ty.

Ty however ducked under the slash which would've no doubt would've decapitating him but he turned around pointing his gun shooting several more around though ruby jumped into the air spinning to the point of spinning side ways until she landed on the ground facing Ty again while she shot the ground behind her using the momentum as a speed booster then she slashed Ty with aura enhanced strength, that decapitation was gruesome as his arm was seen flying into the air landing ten meters away from the body, the head had somehow landed into a garbage can that was on the sidewalk so that was a three pointer and lastly the massive chunk of body landed next to the body with blood coating the streets in splatters.

"wonderful job Little Red" Ruby turned her head to face the orangish haired man though the man had somewhat a satisfying smile on his face like he wanted her to kill these men.

the criminal takes the cigar out of his mouth putting it on the ground before he stepped on it with his cane putting it out.

"you killed 4 of my best friends" Roman told her sarcastically while with hidden sincerity since he did come to enjoy the company these four had give him but ruby retorted "that makes way to much sense" though what she said did cause the well dressed criminal to chuckle before laughing lightly at the irony.

Roman looked around to see the concrete of both the side walk and the streets cracked by Rubys shooting while the bullets are still lodged into them, along with blood splattered caused by the death of romans former teammates.

Roman also saw the four bodies of his deceased comrades.

Terry was laying on his back in the destroyed mess of a SUV which the poor sap was covered in blood due to the crash collision course he had taken.

MacGrath was laying on his side with several large chunked of buildings was laying on his body some of it was so powerful that it crushed his bones upon contact though Roman was glad that Johnny was dead long before he was crushed to death.

Johnny was shown to be laying on one of the tree branches with blood slowly dripping out of his wounds onto the pavement on the ground, Drip Drip Drip goes Johnnys blood.

And lastly Ty is shown to be missing his right arm, head and about a chunk of his right side due to a heavy scythe slash with blood just oozing out of the open holes.

"you gotta know Red, in this sort of business..." Roman begins to say while he pointed his cane at Red with the bottom end opening up to reveal a sort of scope "you gotta suspect that...it's a trap" Roman had qouted from a movie before he fires off an explosive dust round though red points her scythe downwards shooting it sending the short girl into the air before the explosive round penetrates and explodes the ground underneath her sending chunks of concrete all over.

Ruby lands on the ground then looked around to see roman gone though she heard a small clank then turning her head to face a building at the dusts shop far right to see roman climbing on the latter and the girl chases after him.

Roman stops to a small stroll until he reached the edge of the building then heard a voice behind him "Starwars really? You had a dozen movie references to choose from that was appropriate for the situation and you chose...Starwars?" Ruby asked him when she caught up with the well dressed criminal.

Roman looked to the side watching ruby from the corner of his eye with amusement clear in his eyes showing that he never met a victim of his to understand his movie references "aren't you a little young to be watching those movies Little Red?" Roman remarked on Ruby's age while the girl snorted at him retorting in her own way "Aren't you a little old to be kidnapping dust?".

Roman just laughed at that remark that brought him some joy before he ends up killing ruby, he turns around fast pointing his cane at ruby shooting off two rounds at her she shot off her scythe to the right dodging the explosive range of the blasts then ruby ran at Roman slashing at him however Roman did a summersault to the right dodging Ruby's dangerous slash before he slams the end of his cane on her head forcing ruby to get on one knee.

"That's a good position for you red!" Roman mocked ruby when she had somewhat kneeled to Roman but she looked up with her silver eyes showing less the enjoyment "don't get cocky" she gets up slashing several times at Roman but each time he blocks a slash he gets pushed back greatly.

Roman preferred he didn't fight against trained hunters and huntresses or even those aspiring to be one out in the open since the man relied greatly on his intellect and deception along with his charm.

He skids on the ground only to stop himself from falling to his own death, boy that would be the criminal genius way of dying on the toilet, Roman looked over at the edge then at ruby who slowly advanced towards Roman with that deadly scythe of hers but he smirked at her as a bullhead appears from the edge overlooking the building with the lights on pointed at ruby.

Roman turned his back on the girl walking onto the bull head as the bullhead gotten higher into the air "here's a little present little red! Consider thanks for the laughs!" Roman yelled at ruby due to the fact of the flying machines engines was roaring so loudly that even he couldn't think.

Roman started digging through his jacket with left hand looking for something precisely then he pulled out a large piece of uncut red burn dust crystal tossing it at ruby hitting the ground with a loud clank.

Ruby took a wide step backwards from the Crystal wondering why Roman had tossed this thing at her feet but she looked up seeing roman pointing his cane at her, Roman intents of destroying the dust Crystal with his blast which will increase the destruction and with a hint of fire.

"Its me against the world chief!" Roman had quoted another piece of work before he fired off three explosive shots at Ruby forcing the young girl to duck and roll to the side avoiding the destructive capabilities from the shots.

"Halo?! Really?!" Ruby yelled out at the stylish criminal another reference she obviously knew but she couldn't berate the man using references for situations that don't call for it.

Roman fired off another three burst shot at the young girl, her eyes widened as she exhausted a lot of her aura when it came to fighting romans goons earlier though she didn't expect to see someone dive infront of her tanking the blast.

Ruby reopened her eyes to look at her self brushing off the dust from her black and red clothing trying to see any damage aside from the cuts and bruises on her arms but her aura is already working to fix that so she looked up to see a man wearing a clean pressed black suit with black combat boots though the man was wearing square shades down on the bridge of his nose showing his eyes above the lens though what ruby saw from him was his disheveled blonde hair and a modified looking cane.

The man was tall, blonde and neatly taken care of as if he were some important man to wear this but ruby doesn't know who this guy if though since she felt him tank that hit meaning he must've been some sort of huntsmen who didn't like being on the news therefore he must've stayed out of the media.

"ohhhh fancy man! Whatcha doing all the way out here?" Roman mocked the man in the suit though blonde just tapped the end of his cane on the ground lightly obviously thinking about something when his eyes were staring deeply at Roman Torchwick.

"36 Counts of Robbery, 12 Counts of Attempted Robbery, 58 Counts of Assault, 22 Counts of Murder and 1 Count of Treason against Humanity do I have all your crimes?" The unknown man had spoken to the criminal which even got roman on edge that this unknown man had know all the crimes roman had undertaken.

"yeah that's everything Scraggly so tell me. Who the hell are you" Roman asked the scraggly man for his name while said man had retracted the cane section of the mans weapon.

The man closed his eyes thinking of something but he reopened his eyes to show a dangerous hazel green eyes that wasn't like his deep calm ocean blue.

"my name is Jaune Arc and I will send you back to prison where you belong" Jaune had introduced himself along with the threat of sending Roman to prison although it was the delivery which got Roman on his toes but the greatest criminal mastermind would've deterred by some scraggly nobody.

Roman aimed his cane at the boy then he shoots out an explosive round though jaune gripped his cane hard in the stance of a sword, unleashing the cane that jaune had retracted before then smacked the round to the right exploding the edge.

Roman was wide eyed and slack jawed to find someone strong enough but also precise enough to smack away his own explosive shot, Roman gritted his teeth aiming his cane again shooting out another dust round for only to be slack jawed by the fact that jaune used said round like a baseball and smacked it back to Roman exploding in air shaking the entire bullhead "what's going on over there Roman!" A woman's voice sounded off within the bullhead which Roman responded with "we got a huntsmen".

The woman with raven black hair tsked before getting out of the cock pit "take over" she commanded the criminal for which he did getting into the pilot seat taking over the flight but he stood his ground in the air allowing his employer to take this.

The woman in a fiery red dress stepped into the opening of the bullhead although darkness covered her features except the eccentric look of a golden orange eye that showed power "so your the one that's giving poor Roman so much trouble" she exclaimed the obvious seeing the calm but deadly look of the mans unnatural green eye.

Jaune looked at her unyielding but in fact his eyes widened seeing that eye and aura like tattoos on her arms "Cinder Fall..." he exclaimed her name before he stepped out of his own reality raising up his cane to block a fire bolt from the woman "30 Counts of Assault, 57 Counts of Murder, 38 Counts of Theft and 1 Count of Treason against Humanity!" Jaune exclaimed at Cinder of all the crimes she had committed against humanity in all forms but she looked impressed that he figured out all that by looking into her eyes.

Jaune shifted his cane back into its gun mode aiming the firing several rounds Cinder attempted to block one of the bullets with her aura circle to only get that bullet to graze her arm allowing blood to sleep through the wound dripping down her air but she hastily move to the side while avoiding the next few shots that hits the wall where she used to be with each shot hitting the wall with sparks formed once it made contact "get us out of here roman!" Cinder Fall commanded the criminal which he did just that.

The bullhead closed its door before flying away much faster then it could've handled but they needed to get away from the man with the deadly deadly bullets.

Jaune held onto the cane that doubled as his weapon, however it was in its retracted state with this allowed Jaune to hold onto the weapon as one would hold a gun.

In the weapon's current state one wouldn't respect that Jaune had further developed the cane to also house a pistol within its form.

What was truly special about this pistol was the ammo it used; a new form created by the Schnee Dust Company known as Anti Aura Ammo.

This ammo is truly only used by the Elite Soldiers in the Atlas Military and has yet to be truly released to the public although how Jaune Arc was able to get his hands on this experimental Dust was beyond anyone with a corresponding mind.

"Woah! Are you a huntsmen?!" The girl yelled excitedly although it was question that it took before ruby rose ended up pelting the unknown man with questions, suddenly the girl was running around him blonde asking all sorts of questions.

Despite his aversion to such exuberant behavior Jaune proceeded to calmly tuck his weapon into the inner pocket of his jacket while its Jaunes way of keeping his weapon safe within his pocket.

"Calm down." Jaune ordered from ruby while his tone grew colder by the moment he exclaimed but he needed ruby to calm down for the moment.

Upon hearing the icy order from the fancy dressed unknown huntsmen caused ruby to stop before she misstepped and tripped, she looked towards Jaune with a questionable look.

"No I'm not a huntsmen Miss, I was just walking by when I found Roman Torchwick. Who are you anyway?" Jaune had answered her question before asking one of his own wanting to know who she was before he started explaining himself.

He cocked his head to the side slightly trying to get a read on the shorter girl, patiently waiting for her response but she was good at hiding her true intentions behind a wall of pep and energeticness that jaune no doubt has experience in dealing with.

"Oh, I'm Ruby Rose! I stopped that criminal from robbing a dust shop" Ruby exclaimed about her achievement with pride filling her body and features as she thought of how she did the work of a huntress. But she soon pouted not receiving the praise the huntresses had gotten for there work.

"Yes I saw, you know you committed patricide right outside the store?" Jaune had explained while recounting the events he witnessed when he was walking by earlier but he continued which did bring that smile from her back "However, since it was in self defense and the defense of another there's no reason to inform the police".

Jaune figured that he shouldn't be getting the vale police department into this mess in order to keep the kid from causing anymore trouble but it's that look he saw that made her wanted to be a huntress to help others even though she still acted like a kid wanting to be praised.

So jaune wouldn't want her worrying about getting in any trouble which would help ruby to get into beacon academy when she's old enough to attend there unlike him which he is old enough and has a transcript written and sent by his master to the current head master for hid admission.

Jaune continued speaking as he thought over the events of the fight to ruby as to make sure he gotten it all straight since he already predicted a huntress will interrogate them about the event.

"Ahem" a voice sounded from behind the two which caused the younger people to look to there right to see a blonde woman dressed like a teacher with a purple cape finishing her outfit, she was wearing glasses with her hair tied into a sort of bun but she was mean looking with jaune saying only one thing.

"Glynda Goodwitch"

Inside the one of many Vale Police Stations, Jaune was placed in one of the interrogation rooms although he was separated from his first friend he made since returning to vale.

Jaune was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee the blonde woman had offered after she brought him to the station also he was very skeptical about the coffee first since he never drinks decaf coffee "Are you sure this isn't decaf? Because I will not drink decaf coffee." Jaune asked before making the comment about decaf coffee while casting a suspicious look down at his mug.

Glynda Goodwitch as the woman had introduced herself was a very calm woman who hardly ever gotten angry or annoyed aside from ozpin being an absolute ass by dumping practically every responsibility he had onto her just so he can goof off with the academy's security system.

She groaned upon hearing the question about the coffee which made her compare jaune to two of her coffee crazed junkies she worked Jaune certainly was working to the side of her.

"I'm positive it's not decaf." She stated while bit back another groan when jaune asked another question that was relating to the coffee "Does it have-?" Quickly Glynda spoke as cuts the blonde off before he could complete his question, as much as Glynda hates it time and time again to the point where here current employer asks her day by fucking day the same question but she can't push him out the window since he's the one writing her paycheck.

"It has two squirts of caramel, 5 Tablespoons of milk and cream, with whipped topping. Honestly you drink the same coffee my employer, it would be embarrassing if I couldn't get it right." She sighed after she finished explaining what the coffee had then offered a second cup to the boy grabbed it when she saw that he'd finished the first cup.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when the younger male began gleefully drinking from the mug as though it was the last time he'd taste such a thing, she wondered how people like him are so addicted to coffee that he'd drink it like he hadn't had any in years, she blamed Bert Obleck since the last time she cut him nearly tore down beacon looking for a cup of coffee.

"So tell me , you said that you were walking by when you saw engaging in a fight against the known criminal Roman Torchwick?" Glynda asked the question to the man which started the whole interrogation process and she knew he had to be honest or he would be arrested for interferekmh with the justice protocol since there were laws placed that prevents anyone that is not an officer, soldier or a huntsmen or huntress to act out on there own.

"That's correct." Jaune confirmed her question taking another chug of his coffee while he watched the huntress from above his sunglasses, gauging her reaction and interest since jaune was called a great informant due to his tendency of watching the finer details.

"Do you know that it's a felony offense to make a false statement to the police or a huntsman/huntress? In this case believe that you just didn't happen across the whole thing. I think it's more like you were hunting Roman" Glynda spoke about the law hoping she'd get the truth out of the man since she figured he was hiding his true intent by 'being in the area' giving her opinion regarding the Jaune's role in the situation.

As the huntress spoke Jaune had remained silent for a little while thinking about what he should say to the huntress but he shook his head at her while he attempted to clear the air by telling the truth.

"No, I did just happen walk to past coincidentally Although, I will admit that I do watch the news and when I recognized Torchwick I just reacted to me it was the perfect chant to send that bastard to prison where he belongs. I mean, think of who we're talking about, Torchwick is craftier then a FoxFaunus!" Jaune exclaimed lightly with minor hand movements but he wasn't wrong since Roman is known for using deception and a clever mind to out maneuver his opponents which was the only chance jaune had to take this guy out.

Jaune had thought that he managed to convince Glynda but one look at her face let him know that wasn't the case, jaune guessed he is gonna have to try and convince her that his intentions wasn't that of going against the law like some people, at least that was the case until another presence came into the room.

"He's telling the truth Glynda." A silver man spoke directing the attention into the room onto him when he walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hands which the inscription "Beacons Best Headmaster" on the mug which shows that this man was egotistical about his position.

Ozpin is known for seeing the good within any action someone would've make but despite being the headmaster even his influence within the Vale Council hold as little say as he could.

Despite the background Ozpin had received throughout the years as working as a huntsmen but even then somethings he does will normally generate some level of concern mainly from his right hand woman who questions nearly everything he does.

Glynda still seemed to question the answer she received from the young man therefore she will direct her concern to the headmaster.

"Are you positive that he just happened to come across Ms. Rose and Torchwick?" She asked towards ozpin who settled behind Glynda watching jaune who fidgeted slightly under the gaze of his father "yes Glynda, I fully believe Story".

This only caused the room to fall silent which crickets started playing in some corner whenever the room gotten super silent then Ozpin turned to address his right hand about the second guest they have "Go check on Miss. Rose, I will speak with myself".

He ordered Glynda while turning to face the son ozpin hadn't seen in over 6 months after qrow had taken his son as his apprentice.

Glynda sighed to herself knowing she can't argue back to her boss so she got up from the chair and left the room without any hesitation on her end but anyway ozpin had taken her seat facing his son after son long into his training, they way ozpin sees is that jaune nearly looks like ozpin in certain facial movements even Jaunes way of using his sunglasses were similar to the top huntsmen.

Ozpin remained silent for the time being as he taken in the appearance of his flesh and blood, now fully grown into the perfect aspiring huntsmen which was what jaune wanted all those years ago and now the boy is finally close to achieving his dreams.

"Son...did you truly come across this fight by Coincidence? If you were actually tracking the man I won't speak on this to another-." Ozpin began to explain to only be cut off by Jaune who raised his hand to stop the huntsmen from continuing.

Both men went silent for quite a bit but it's only used as they took an identical sip of their coffee, which was another clue to anyone with a brain on how the two had identical tastes in coffee and how much they wanted. "Yes dad, it's a coincidence though I originally planned on sleeping on a bench outside of the Vale Docks since It would make waiting for a ride to beacon tomorrow easier".

Jaune explained the true reason why he was in the area when Roman had fought against ruby though giving more detail to his tale when speaking with his father.

"And of the bodies that were littered all around that dust shop?" Ozpin questioned about the bodies that were found dead but jaune shrugged his shoulders taking a sip of his coffee but ozzy knew jaune was protecting ruby though the father smiled seeing he was risking it all to protect his friend "very well son, I won't ask about that anymore".

However after a few minutes passed with another uncomfortable silence the later part of the explanation was what truly caught Ozpin's attention.

Despite not being a constant part of his son's life he was still concerned for his wellbeing, it's only the most natural thing a father has is being concerned for there children's health and well being but when he heard that jaune was planning sleeping on a bench for the night.

"On a bench?" Ozpin questioned his son about that bench while secretly wanting to believe that he heard his son wrong when he spoke of his living situation for the night.

The question prompted Jaune to nod before going into a longer explanation "I don't have anymore money since I spent the rest of it on coffee yesterday." Jaune admitted about spending the rest of his money on coffee rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly when he saw the admonishing look on his father's face.

Ozpin tried to keep his composure after he learned about his sons needless spending on coffee and getting himself involved in situations that didn't concern him but the police and huntsmen, ozpin sighed to himself taking a long sip of his coffee before he continued to speaking with his son about his living arrangement.

"Why didn't you call me Jaune? I could've given you enough for a motel or something of that nature." Ozpin questioned his son again wondering why his son didn't call him for help although the most natural response was that jaune wanted to keep his independence.

"I didn't want to bother you, I know your duties as Headmaster take up a lot of your time." Jaune admitted to his true thoughts while looking down hoping his father was disappointed for said reasoning but also not realizing his father would be so bothered by his decision.

Pausing to consider his reaction Ozpin decided to give his son some relief and simply smiled at the concern the boy showed for him.

"Very well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. However, I do want you to remember that Beacon is the top school in Vale, are you sure you have what it takes?" Ozpin questioned jaune about his conviction about entering beacon although ozzy never did before back then but jaune right now as a sort of an adult and such his convictions of redefining humanity may have wavered.

Jaune looked down at the now empty coffee cup as he considered the question and his answer.

He had chose to attend Beacon and came this far because he was sure of his dream to become a hunter and help humanity "Humanity Redefined...dad, I'm in too far at this point to want to give up." Jaune stated to his father with his convictions clearer then ever, his tone and expression shifting to a serious disposition to that of the one who will never let go of his goals no matter what.

hoping to ward off any other questions regarding his goals.

Ozpin smiled at the convictions that jaune had displayed to him as such the headmaster pulled out a Scroll from his pocket before placing it on the table he passed it along to the younger aspiring huntsmen "Welcome to beacon Jaune." He stated, pride coloring his tone as he spoke.

All in all the entire interrogation and conversation had lasted about two hours. It was only then that Jaune was allowed to leave.

Currently the boy was sitting on a bench once again drinking some type of coffee beverage while he was left to his thoughts thinking back to the few moments he met Cinder Fall again, the same woman he vowed to stop after he couldn't protect the one woman who held power beyond dust.

"What's got you so down Jaune?" A high pitched voice asked the moping boy causing the blonde to look to the side for the source which belonged to the younger girl Ruby.

Ruby is walking towards him but he noticed that she must have talked to his father given the cookie she was holding but jaune moved to the side taking a place on the bench for her to sit down.

"Oh hey ruby, what happened in there?" Jaune asked ruby about what happened when she was interrogated her about Roman, choosing instead of answering to question her about what had taken place in her interrogation.

"Oh you know, being threatened to be sent back to Patch, being scolded for trying to do what's right and then being offered a place at Beacon." Ruby recounted, exclaiming before chuckling nervously about the events that had transpired to her in the past 30 minutes so she gave Jaune the summarized version of what happened since he probably wouldn't like hearing about the full 30 minute lecture Glynda gave ruby.

"Really? Aren't you like...16?" Jaune asked raising his brows questionably wondering what age ruby would be since she looked younger then anyone who was offered a spot within beacon.

His question caused a shy smile to come to Ruby's face as she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly which he assumed she doesn't get asked about herself to often same as him but he's more silent about his past "Yeah, I'm 15. So I've been offered a chance to study there two years early." She explained her situation about beacon then looked at him seeing that he wasn't surprised about what had happened since he knew from a gut feeling that ruby was special aside from her unique silver eyes.

"I have to admit that that's pretty impressive, it really shows that age is only a number." Jaune commented on that little fact while it furthered his own belief that skill trumps age and time on the job.

"Yeah, I mean I can't believe that this happened to me of all people. I'm nothing special, unlike some of the students here." Ruby spoke before briefly delving into her insecurities on the reward she had received, she didn't want to feel special as that spot couldn't been given to someone else who was more deserving of the spot Jaune had stayed silent as Ruby talked about how she didn't deserve the position she was given but He was well aware and in tune with the fact that she was nervous about being so young in this position and what mistakes would cost her.

He normally wouldn't insert himself into such a scenario more prompted of watching them get over such a minor issue but such issues was more difficult for others to overcome so he always stayed in the back waiting for them to accept his help but he did have his moments.

"Those silver eyes are special enough that I think you'd end up Beacon right now if things were different." He said while leaving no room for argument then he continued his reasoning "Think about it like this you stopped a robbery by against a A Class Criminal which would've taken at minimum an Experienced Huntsmen/Huntress, So that shows or should show you that you are strong enough to attend Beacon." Jaune had finished with his minor lecture which had helped ruby calm down about her situation.

Ruby now has a bright smile on her face after hearing the encouraging news, feeling like she was unstoppable.

"Thanks jaune, it's nice to know I have a friend that I can count on." Ruby said while very grateful that she had made her first friend while not even at beacon which was great for her since is grateful that she wasn't going to be alone at Beacon.

Despite nodding his response Jaune glanced up noting the time in the sky by the position of the moon since It had to be around Midnight well in that case it would mean he needed to get to the station.

"Alright ruby I should be going, I have a bench outside the docking station with my name on it." Jaune joked trying to keep the situation from getting any more heavy.

Sighing softly he got up and tossed the empty coffee can aside, but as he began walking towards destination he was stopped by Ruby suddenly appearing and grabbing his arm to stop him.

That type of speed was definitely not natural and mentally the blonde made a note to ask about it later.

"Listen, I know you probably don't want anything from me since you seem like you hate that type of thing, So I decided that you can just come with me back to my motel room tonight and we can go to the docking station in the morning." Ruby explained, looking extremely serious deposit her more adorable demeanor. Had she not been ordering him around and giving him a nice place to sleep Jaune might have bursted our laughing in disbelief.

Alright guys here is another chapter of this book you just can't get enough of, remember to like, follow and review if you want more of this book

Guys I know you may be a bit confused about the story exchange between ruby and Roman, just so you know I don't remember a lot of badass movie or video game quotes which applies there certain situation so I apologize.

Alright I have a poll going on but I don't know how to work it properly so I'll do the voting by hand so I want you guys to tell me who jaune should go out with and here's the choices of girls

Ruby-2

Yang-1

Blake

Nora

Velvet

Penny

Now vote down who should be with jaune and I'll collect the votes around the next or 3 chapter maybe even fourth if there's a few people lagging behind in there voting.

Ahhhhh! Four great men had fallen in battle! Tell me guys, did you like how I gave such personality with the goons Roman hired? Lastly did you think they had more personality then some canon characters comment down what your thoughts about this.

My God that was the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you guys appreciate what I do for you people!

Im sorry if this isn't has cleaned up as my previous one since I worked literally all day with this chapter so I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival, Memories and Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Arc was geranteed a spot into beacon by Headmaster ozpin himself though jaune reconnects with ruby on the way there and a close call with her older sister now jaune has secrets up his sleeve that he wants no one aside from the inner circle to know

In the sky's within the kingdom of vale are quiet which the sky's were bright blue with scattered of white puffy clouds decorating the sky's while some clouds can be interpreted in some forms like a Beowolf or People deciding a revolution wielding swords.

throughout the day all over vale is that everyone is going about there day completely ignorant of what happened the night, nobody knew what happened that night except that the news told everyone a major fight broken between Roman Torchwick and Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Many people who had read that report on the news half expected the headmaster to arrest the criminal but to only be shocked to find out that Roman had escaped even the greatest huntsmen's fingers however what was scarier to everyone was that ozpin supposedly brutally murdered four goons.

Though one of those goons who was named Terry was actually a sheep Faunus so the news of this Faunus being killed had caused rage induced panic within the Demi human community to the point where riots had occurred then the vale's national guard had to step in to quell the riots so ozpin is getting a lot of heat about killing the Faunus man but ozzy didn't care since he would take the blame any day to keep the future clean of an aspiring huntress.

However some of the blame instantly turned towards Roman Torchwick who was the mastermind behind the series of dust robberies of tons of dust shops all over vale though the vale council are still skeptical about the fact of why Roman needed all this dust.

Within the large bullhead like ship that is sailing through the air heading towards a precise destination called beacon academy, the ship was also accompanied by dust powered bullhead sky fighters.

The fighters were built for war combat but to also protect the ship that houses beacon academy newest would be students, though the number of fighters were around six but they were owned by beacon since the top combat school was expected to provide protection to there own students.

the academy that trains huntsmen and huntresses which was a job application that sends the strongest and smartest of there kingdoms out in the wild to slay monsters known as Creatures or Grimm.

Grimm are monsters that had roamed the world since the dawn of time kill and destroy all that didn't please them however when humans had been born into the world, Grimm set there sights to destroy there fleeting existence if not for the fact that humans had discovered a powerful energy source that brought elemental, spiritual and physical destruction.

However when Grimm kills the humans, they can't seem to tell the difference between humans and Faunus therefore they hold more similarities then any bigot racist could argue with against them though that's the main reason for the Faunus War that pitted Faunus Kind against Humanity.

Within the large bullhead where hundreds of would be students are walking around talking among themselves about how they are so lucky to be accepted into beacon, that was the main varied topic amongst the would be student body since many were glad that they were accepted since the placed so much time and effort in there training and studies to be able to get accepted into an academy as illustrious as beacon.

In one of the many waiting rooms onboard the bullhead is where students can go while waiting to head towards any sort of destination the ship is going towards.

Jaune Arc is staring out the window with a flask in his hands and some would assume he's drinking something heavy in the flask, since it's the very same flask that Qrow Branwen Drinks out of but in this flask is actually holding a double shot espresso coffee with 7 shots of caramel and cream.

The coffee is actually coffee addiction x4 since it holds more caffeine then the original single cup of black coffee though the drink could be classified as a hyper energy drink that could cause obesity and hyperness so severe that they need a security team built to deal with this sort of people.

"hey jaune" someone had spoken to the man from the right of the window which caused jaune glanced over in that direction to see who was speaking too but the man could make a guess since he did come onboard the ship with a newly made friend.

Jaune saw ruby standing there looking happy, ruby was a short 15 year old girl who was admitted into beacon due to the dust robbery that ozpin had taken credit for much to the dismay of the red cloaked girl but that may have been the best since ruby would've taken a lot of the verbal abuse about the death of the Faunus.

"ruby, got any last minute jitters out?" Jaune asked worried that ruby would've been freaking out a lot more about going to her dream school though he didn't expect Ruby to giggle at his question.

Ruby sat beside the unknown trained man watching the scenery bypass since ruby trusts this man more the enough after what he had did back on that roof so the two had became friends after being questioned about the robbery in general.

"not really I was just looking around the ship for my sister yang. She's also going to be at beacon" ruby chuckled nervously rubbing her while muttering the fact.

Jaune smiled at her happy that ruby has family going to be at beacon that she could openly though jaune couldn't say the same about himself since his dad ozpin asked jaune to remain quite about there relation.

"she embarrassed me with the whole Bees knees..." she muttered to him while looking around at the few people colored in shadow scattered around the room hoping they didn't hear her.

Then ruby cutely exclaimed little louder that caused the shadow men that were in the room cutting off there own conversations just to stare at ruby like she's nuts when she had yelled for no reason "I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees!".

Ruby tucked in her legs close to her chest pouting cutely about the bees knees issue since this really did hurt that she wouldn't be recognized for her but instead of her achievement of making it to beacon two years early.

Though jaune chuckled lightly while pats ruby on the back comforting her about the expression used to describe Ruby's uniqueness to the world smiling with jaune still smiling "it's an expression ruby, your coming to beacon years ahead which that alone makes you unique amongst the people" jaune explained what the expression meant so ruby wouldn't be so discouraged about being not normal.

Ruby looked over at jaune with her face half covered by her legs with her eyes shining with hope that he would see here differently, well he did see her when she was in the middle of stopping Roman so he couldn't have seen her after.

"what's unique about you?" Ruby asked while she looked at jaune hoping he would answer the question with no hesitation before she sits on the couch like normal girl though what caught even jaune off guard was that ruby moved her body closer to the tall blonde resting her head on his right shoulder.

this would've been a cute scene if the two were dating which the aren't but ruby doesn't know the boundaries between friends and couples plus Ruby's sister yang would've blown her temper cap while attempting to castrate jaune for even touching ruby.

But jaune was happy that his first friend was comfortable enough to do such a thing be it that they weren't dating "Ever hear about a man named Qrow Branwen?".

Ruby moved her head slightly to look at jaune who looks back at her smiling gently, her smile was so gentle and bright it would've powered up 50 Bullhead Class Fighters even if it was just a simple smile "that's my uncle qrow, how do you know him?"

Juane chuckled looking back at the window seeing several mountains in the distance but jaune now knows why because this ruby rose was in fact the niece of the drunken huntsmen that trained jaune though thinking back being trained by him was more of a mistake "he's my master, he trained me ever since my father refused to train me himself so I ran away from home looking to continue my goals of being a huntsmen but I met qrow in a bar messing with one of the bar maids so I smacked his hand we got to talking then some begging occurred and he took me as his apprentice" jaune finished talking about his first time meeting qrow though left out a very crucial part, Jaune was in fact Qrows Drinking Buddy.

Ruby giggled lightly which could've strung so many heart strings from many men but jaune had lived with 7 sisters so he was practically immune to lithe hearty giggle that jaune called that giggle, he's also immune to blackmail from his sisters as well as the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

She continued to giggle at how jaune met qrow "I didn't peg you as the one to beg" she exclaimed laughing lightly as the man who can knock away lit explosive shots out of the air and has access to bullets not available to the public could beg a drunkard to be trained to be a huntsmen.

"I won't dignify that with a response little red" jaune chuckled while completely dodging that question entirely before he saw ruby puff out her cheeks wanting to know the reason but jaune was immune to the puffy cheeks

After a while they remained quiet for a little while enjoying each other's company then jaune looked down at ruby with his eyes flashing to green.

"Ruby Rose; 1 count of provoked assault, 4 Counts of Manslaughter, 1 Count of Destruction of Property and 1 Count of Theft. That's quite impressive for someone so young" Jaune exclaimed all the crimes ruby had committed though that caught her off guard so she moved her head slightly looking up at jaune confused on why he said that.

"How did you know that?" Ruby asked very curious on how jaune of all people knows about the crimes she committed, although Provoked Assault, Manslaughter and Property Damage was from the robbery but how did he know that ruby tried to steal a cookie back when she was a kid.

Jaune looked into her silver eyes as if he was calculating but his eyes were still that grass green that showed hardly any emotion but Ruby asked him "why are your eyes grassy green? I thought they were clear ocean blue" jaune remained thinking for the next few minutes before smiling gently his eyes reverting back to its genetically blue color "it's my semblance".

"So your semblance is that you can learn about the crimes of those you look at" Ruby asked with a snort before laughing lightly on how absurd that sounded but that laugh was cut short.

"Yes" Jaune had exclaimed sharply but also simply as to show he won't lie about his own power which also helps with his goals "my Semblance is called Eyes of Justice, it allows me to see all the counts of everything they committed against the world but ruby this is a very useful semblance when it comes to hunting down criminals who try's to hide in plain sight because you never know who did what" jaune finished explaining on how his semblance worked though it did get him embarrassed that he's talking like that about himself.

Ruby was starry eye while she got her head off of Jaunes shoulder then looked at the with a whole new light to find he had such a unique semblance that could better the world just by looking at them "that's so amazing! You can help this would by taking in those who committed such horrible crimes!" Ruby gushed about his semblance causing the blonde haired man to blush at the statement

Jaune chuckled lightly scratching the back of his neck embarrassed about ruby talking about his semblance even though that caused him more trouble then he originally thought "thanks ruby, your one of the few people who thinks my eyes could help people but it just pisses them off because they will end up getting them in trouble" Jaune thanked ruby about the kind words she had said but that didn't change the fact that many people who has dozens of skeletons on there closet will hate jaune just by looking at them.

Ruby nodded with a kind smile glad that she was able to help her friend from disliking his semblance though jaune did but it was more for personal, he hated the fact at times just by staring at people he could learn who they were along with there crimes which was a major problem for jaune.

Jaune smiled at ruby even more that she understood what he was going through even though these eyes had gotten him more then enough trouble with the criminal underworld, anyway jaune started to explain the more complicated parts of his semblance "My eyes can tell the difference if someone is lying and they also immune to illusions be it from my own dust or the dust and semblance's of others".

Ruby is wide eyed GREATLY as she was also dripping saliva from her mouth seeing that such a semblance could exist that was so badass even though it's just an optical semblance.

Jaune chuckled at how childish ruby looks right now so to show he's telling the truth about his eyes, jaune gets up from the couch putting his hand into his jacket then pulls out a moderate sized chocolate chip cookie that immediately had gotten Ruby's attention since her eyes follows the cookie.

Jaune placed the cookie onto the couch though the reason why he's doing this is a test of his eyes and to show ruby, he knows that she will take the cookie and try to lie about it "I'm getting some coffee so need my words, don't touch this cookie" jaune had exclaimed the test to ruby who the latter didn't know it was a test just a friend telling the other friend not to eat the cookie.

Jaune left the couch area walking towards the vending machine that was in the room at the time, putting in lien required for a cup of hot coffee which it dispenses professionally if the machine actually alive which it isn't.

Meanwhile Ruby had kept staring at the cookie with her mouth salivating with such temptations that she couldn't ignore even at the single moment, even if her friend had told her to not eat the cookie so she did what any logical person would do, eat it and try to lie about it so it doesn't hurt Jaunes feelings.

Jaune returned to the couch with a plastic cup of hot coffee in his hands which jaune immediately checked the spot on the couch where he placed the cookie to only see crumbs of the cookie in that exact spot which shown it was taken with ruby sitting there looking innocently with cookie crumbs all over her mouth while chewing very slowly to the point where she is just tensing her mouth however she was darting all over the place which the one place they didn't land was the spot where the cookie had gone missing.

"did you eat my cookie?" Jaune had questioned her when his eyes had shifted to grassy green showing her that he had activated his semblance so Ruby can not get away with lying in any form with ruby not answering his question when her eyes was filled with fear so jaune continued with his questioning "even a blind man can see that you ate my cookie with the evidence 'the crumbs on the couch, on your mouth plus you are still eating it with the slight tension in your jaw' you could've just asked for that cookie".

Jaune took a sip of his coffee smirking lightly which ruby turned her eyes fast to meet with Jaunes teasing smirk as he had sat back down next to her "R-Really?" She asked slightly stuttering with her response but jaune nodded regardless.

Jaune took out another cookie from his jacket handing it to ruby who took it with glee munching on it without a care in the world but soon her eyes opened and narrowed at jaune who grinned at her "you planned that didn't you?" Ruby confronted him who just smirked at her shrugging as if he won't confirm nor will he deny her accusations "jerk"

"call me what you will" Jaune countered with the indifference since jaune due to his eyes had been called with a variety of names but overtime he grew indifferent to those names such he responds with that as his go to.

Jaune smiled looking out the window again seeing beacon academy in the distance but jaune is going to beacon for secondary objective that has to do with someone of his past.

"alright little red, I hope Curesent Rose is geared up for a whole day of Grimm killing" Jaune had tried to pump ruby up about the initiation tomorrow which did have the suspected result.

Ruby grinned happily when Jaune said that though that grin "Heck Yeah! Blonde Giant!" Ruby responded happily with her own neckname in a similar fashion to her own since jaune is tall and he is blonde however this happy time will soon be crushed by an overprotective sister.

"Little What?!" Someone had behind them which caused both Jaune and Ruby to turn there heads to the behind the couch to see a blonde haired woman standing behind them.

she had extremely long crazy like blonde hair which jaune saw it glowing lightly with flickers of fire coming off it, tan like clothing who's showing a lot of cleavage which Jaune would've blushed if not for the fact that he had seven sisters and he was no stranger to sex however what had gotten Jaune to roll into gear was her Lilac eyes shifted to blood red.

This woman is Yang Xio Long big sister for Ruby Rose, daughter of Taiyang Xio Long who was the supposed best friend of Qrow back in there time at beacon.

Yang charged forward fast at the two but Jaune was faster when it came to getting up turning to face the angry firecracker.

Yang vaulted over the couch gripping Jaunes neck hard slamming his body into the window cracking the window heavily towards Jaunes point of impact, jaune coughed slightly at the pressure but he wasn't that all fazed since jaune had dealt with yangs kind before.

"what do you think you were doing with my sister you damn scumbag?!" Yang yelled at jaune while she tightened her grip on his neck while simultaneously trying to clutch shut the air pipe, it was the perfect move when it came to choking however Jaune dealt with this sort of situation multiple times.

"yang!" Ruby yelled at her sister while getting off the couch fast grabbing her yangs arm trying to get her to let go of Rubys first friend, the effort was fatal however it didn't stop jaune from smiling at Ruby's concern for his wellbeing like his family, "let him go!" Ruby yelled again pulling even harder trying to get yang to let go however the blonde bombshell is tightening her stance even more with the intent on killing jaune "No way rubes! You may be to young to understand this but this asshole may be a predator taking advantage of your innocence!" Yang yelled out her reasoning even if it was just a hunch such an action could cause yang to be expelled and even arrested for attacking someone on just a hunch, that's not how the legal system works.

Ruby shook her head yelling back at her sister hoping the blonde bombshell would see reason within her words although thats not the case since pigs are more likely to fly then trying to convince yang of something that's not what it seems.

"no he's not! He's my friend!" Ruby continued to yell at her own sister while making efforts to pry yangs grip off jaune, jaune all the while is feeling his wind pipe closing in on itself showing he is losing oxygen.

though while the entire scene was happening and whoever was left in the room stopped everything they were doing preceded to watch the scene with great interest of the blonde bombshell attack an innocent man right out of nowhere, this scene could be scandalous plus adding fear factor to yangs rep on beacon that she could attack anyone at any time.

Jaune remained calm and focused on his stress training since keeping calm is a major point of situations like this and to never show weakness to your enemies.

"don't get in the way Ruby! I'll break his face!" Yang yelled at Ruby while using her free arm to push Ruby off causing the red cloaked girl to squeak and landed on her butt glaring at yang, but ruby had tears forming on the corner of her eyes planning on using the crying card to get yang to stop.

Yang however glared at Jaune speaking deadly to him with such venom that those words alone can melt through an adult death stalkers armor "if I ever catch you hanging around my sister I'll kill you"

Now jaune had enough with his ocean blue eyes shifting over to grassy green causing yang to clutch his throat harder but what he says next is what got to yang tough "Yang Xio Long; 38 Counts of Unprovoked Assault, 58 Counts of Attempted Assault, 34 Counts of Destruction of Property, 28 Counts of Underaged Drinking, 12 Counts of Public Debachery and 3 Counts of Manslaughter...no 39 Counts of Unprovoked Assault and 1 Count of Attempted Murder, do you want to add another count of murder on your record Long?" Jaune had listed down all the crimes yang had committed against the world and even some of them aren't recorded down "I wonder what your father Taiyang Xio Long would say when he hears that you were arrested for all those crimes you committed along with being barred from all combat institutions so you will be prevented to be a huntress, oh I wonder what his face would look like seeing his baby girl with cuffs around her wrists" yangs grip faultered heavily with yangs eye widening heavily to see such disappointment on her dads face, jaune however learned very fast that the best way to stop a fight is to prevent one if given the opportunity.

Yang had dropped jaune on the ground before she stumbled back lightly eyes still widened about the possible future of her arrest though she sees jaune getting back up onto his feet dusting his still amazingly clean suit however her thoughts are still remained on the one possible outcome of her dream being taken away by one phone call from this man who can see into people's crimes then take them to the police and she believes jaune has done this before.

Best case is that yang could be barred from any academy so she couldn't be a huntress though she would be forced to move back home or worst case scenario is that she could have her aura sealed and she is sent off to prison.

"now Long, you will step back 4 steps the sit down and listen to what ruby has to say, are we clear" jaune had instructed yang on what to do about the situation which yang could do so she just nod her head at the man then letting go of her weight which made the bombshell fall down on her butt however thankfully it's the couch that cushioned her fall.

Ruby sighed then smiled at jaune who smiled back glad this whole misunderstanding didn't erupt into a fight, Jaune was taught by his mother before he left home on how to stop a fight before it started and that was to get ahold of the emotional attachments however if this whole argument did turn out into a fight jaune could've dealt with yang swiftly.

Ruby sat down beside yang both sisters look at each other in the eyes "yang listen, jaune is just my friend plus he saved me from that dust robbery remember I told you I was saved by a huntress?" Ruby stopped momentarily so yang could answer her question but the blonde woman can only nod at Ruby's question prompting the red highlight girl to continue "I lied, that huntress was actually jaune and he protected me even if it meant getting himself hurt in the process but he didn't care" Ruby stopped explaining the situation since she had to taken in a breath of air though she didn't continue seeing a gentle smile from jaune.

"but...what about the 'little red' name?" Yang asked curiously about the nickname since yang learned that nicknames are a sign of things like close friendships though yang had recovered most of her composure while giving jaune the stink eye.

blonde man jaune just shrugged it off taking a sip of his coffee since he had gotten those types of eyes more then enough which is mostly out of smite with his semblance, jaune allowed ruby to continue her lecture by moving his hands in that sort of gesture.

"but he's just a friend and in fact my first friend, so for me please treat him nicely" ruby finished her lecture then she pulled out her greatest weapon better then her scythe, the Puppy Dog Eyes.

Ruby compressed her face and her eyes bulged as if she was turning her face into a sad dog but that caused yang to break, this weapon was used continuously against her father along with yang to get the man to do why they wanted since no man was immune to her puppy dog eyes.

Yang sighed roughly rubbing a hand through her freakishly long and crazy hair figuring if ruby is fighting this hard to be friends with tall, blonde and scraggly then yang might as well let ruby make her own mistakes "alright ruby, since he did save you and he is your first friend I guess I can allow it." Yang had said breaking mentally when ruby cheered in victory while thinking of a way to celebrate then looking at jaune with an evil smile, pulling out her puppy dog eyes at him amusing he would do what she wanted.

Jaune looked over at her with a raised eyebrow at what she was doing but he smirked quite evilly at the shorter girl "nice try little red, I've grown up with 7 Sisters so don't think you can get away with using that face on me" Ruby stopped making the puppy dog face which was replaced with a face of horror while yangs laughter was heard in the background.

Yang kept laughing lightly as she saw jaune sit down beside her and the bombshell smacked his back hard causing the blonde man to cough at the force "your all right lady killer!" Jaune looked over at yang curiously on why he was called lady killer since the blonde man don't discriminate woman as his target list of killed but it still made the man curious.

Yang just grinned at the man which jaune now gets up from his position beside yang then moving towards ruby then sits down next to ruby on her right with yang on Ruby's left "so Lady Killer, any embarrassing moments?" Yang asked hoping for some juicy gossip on this mysterious man because all yang could get out of him was that he had grown up with 7 Sisters which sounds BRUTAL.

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he looked at yang from above his coffee that he's currently drinking at the moment though the blonde man had dealt with yangs kind before, enjoyable but got annoying FAST and why did she want to know what embarrassing moments he had encountered?

Maybe she's looking for information to cause drama when she's bored therefore Jaunes logical path was to question the nickname that has the most potential when it comes to dodging unsavory questions "Lady killer?" Jaune questioned after forming his path on getting out of her unsavory amount of questions.

"Yeah! How many girls did you charm into your bed?" Yang continued her questioning but doin forgotten her first line of said questions since she was more curious on if jaune was a virgin or not.

"17" ruby looked at jaune curiously on why he let 17 girls sleep in his bed but that's her innocence but yang just whistled like she was impressed, who would've thought the mysterious boy persona would've been a chick magnet

"wow! You are a lady killer!" Yang exclaimed greatly while her opinion had gone up for the blonde haired man though that made yang more protective of ruby but since yang knows those type of people, they make more for any girl that seems easy however jaune had made no such moves to either her or ruby.

"Most of those girls were there for gratitude, not my suggestion I will tell you now, some do it to get information out of me though that's less likely since only one did that for me to get information on qrow, while the rest were for blackmail, I too will say not on my part," Jaune had explained the reason why many girls would've slept with him since jaune himself isn't that good at charming ladies since the man focus mostly on training and furthering his own goals.

Yang just laughed at the end section of Jaunes statement "wow! I wonder how you got so lucky lady killer! The mysterious boy persona work that well?" She questioned him though jaune just chuckles at that fact not answering.

"man, you are Yang-tastic!" Yang had dished out a pun laughing heartily which Ruby groaned at it though jaune just laughed at the pun since it's good to laugh during times like these however ruby is about to be tortured at that moment with so much cringe between the two pun makers.

"if that pun was food then that would've been TASTE-less" Jaune had joked out the pun at yang who laughed at it while Ruby's groan had intensified greatly.

"omg if that pun was paper that would've been TEAR-able" Yang fished out her own pun at the blonde boy however Ruby's groan could be heard from the entire room.

"you know your such a clown yang, if you held the door for me that would've been a nice JESTER" Jaune had ended the Pun-tainment with a strong pun though Ruby's groan was heard throughout the entire ship.

"nice job Lady Killer!" Yang had congratulated her fellow pun maker while she laughed and smacked his back a little to hard causing jaune to go into a laughing/coughing fit.

"Same to you Bombshell" jaune had responded with a fist bump to the girl both grinned at the terrible puns.

Ruby had steam of embarrassment coming out of her ears while she muttered 'why' over and over again wondering why both her sister and first friend jaune had to bond over terrible puns.

After the trip to beacon Yang, Jaune and Ruby are walking onto the stone pathway heading to the auditorium for beacon newest initiates.

"so lady killer, where are you from" Yang tried to break the ice with her new friend even though he still haven't forgiven said friend after being choked like that.

Jaune had gotten quiet over the course of there trip towards the auditorium but memories started clouding Jaunes mind of last year though jaune also was looking at practically everything around him like to see if there were changes.

"Census. What about you guys?" Jaune responded with indifference like he usually does only glancing at them from the corner of his eye.

"me and ruby were born and raise on patch." Yang had answered for both her and ruby though Jaune only nodded at them reverting to his quiet state.

they found themselves at a crossroad for only jaune to turn to the right walking straight towards the CCT building, still remaining quiet due to memories flooding his mind but he didn't remember that he has friends who were with them.

"where you going jaune?" Ruby asked looking at the man who's form is getting smaller in the view of his friends and she was worried since he wasn't like this on the ride towards beacon.

"need to call my family about where I'm at, I promised them and an arc never goes against his word,I'll see you guys later" jaune had lied about the reason of going to the CCT Building though jaune never liked lying but it's to keep them safe.

After twenty minutes of uninterrupted walking the blonde man had walked up to the CCT tower while it looked like any normal comms tower across vale, this tower is actually the one that connects all other other towers within the kingdom.

Jaune had entered the CCT building, looking around to see no one inside the building giving jaune a more clear and safe prospect of his true intent, jaune entered the elevator only to be greeted by the AI "hello, where would you like to go?" The robotic voice had asked to jaune as the doors to the elevator closed.

"take me to the vault" jaune ordered the ai about his destination but to be confused when the AI to respond with a no like answer.

"access to the vault denied, specified Scroll required" the voice rejected the request before asking jaune a specific type of scroll which meant that ozpin has something hidden under beacon, something no one besides him and people like to enter.

Jaune had grunted while he used his right hand to dig into his jackets inner pockets then he took his hand out while producing a Scroll that ozpin gave him before leaving the town, jaune placed the Scroll close to the buttons so the AI can scan it.

"Scroll Detected, Identifying, processing... processing...process completed. Access Granted Headmaster Ozpin" the automation voice had finished scanning the scroll to answer it was the correct one before the elevator started moving downwards and downwards towards the center of the school but memories started to flood Jaunes mind

'Dammit... if only I was stronger!' The voice of a memory spoken while another voice in that memory had spoken as well but it's a high pitched voice.

'don't blame yourself jaune...you didn't know what they could do...' the voice had spoken with a tone of encouragement.

'but!-' Jaunes memories tried to argue about some topic of him not being strong enough.

'jaune don't beat yourself up because of this...for me?' The voice of the memory responded wanting memory jaune to stop beating himself up for some reason.

The doors opened to show a very long hallway leading up to what seems like an atlas built cryogenic pod in the end of the hall but jaune started walking towards that pod with more memories filling his head.

'did you really think you can keep that power away from me?!' The voice yelled at memory jaune as if they were power hungry.

'it's better then handing such power to a monster like you!' Memory Jaune responded in that memory until the physical man stops infront of the cryo pod coming face to face in a medically induced coma girl, she had darkish tan skin with darkish brown hair though she had a nasty scar over her left eye.

Amber the Fall Maiden

Jaune stood there gritting his teeth lightly as the memory of jaune letting Amber go with his master popped up in his mind.

-Flashback-

Jaune Arc who was wearing an Atlas Soldier Armor due to his time studying under someone high up in the atlas military was sitting in the middle of the road looking up as he glasses was missing along with black bags under his eyes and a defeated look though his right hand was moving along the scalp of darkish brown hair of a woman he saved in time.

his old friend Amber was lying there almost dead but it was moments before she entered her coma "jaune?…" the woman said opening her eyes who to held a defeated look.

"Yes Amber?" Jaune looked down to stare into her eyes giving the near death woman his full attention since his green eyes can see she's almost done with the world.

"Am I...gonna die?" She asked with fear clear in her eyes wanting to know the answer to that long hold question to her dear friend.

"You won't die Amber...I'll find that bitch who stole your power then I'm gonna steal it back and give it to you, I refuse to let you die so soon" Jaune exclaimed his plan as his eyes shifted from green to dark red to show his anger but this had made Amber smile while slowly closing her eyes knowing she had someone to help her even till the end.

After twenty minutes a man with a dark grey shirt with darkish grey pants and a red cape came running on the road with a man behind him, the other man had a pristine white uniform detailed to the letter that showed he was a shoulder but the two kept running not even spending a moment to talk though the two stopped seeing Amber on the ground set up like she was on her death bed.

Qrow Branwen had walked up to the girl placing two fingers on her neck checking her pulse which there was causing the drunkard to sigh in relief "she's alive James, who ever was able to fight off her attackers must've waited until she slipped into a coma"

James Ironwood was the general and leader of the atlas military, he stood above ambers out cold body "who?" James asked the most important question of the age on who would risk there lives to protect one of the most important figures in history.

"You know I won't be able to answer that jimmy" Qrow had retorted pulling out a flask taking a swig of the alcoholic contents within "but whoever they were, they may not have helped Amber like they hoped but they protected her"

After James Ironwood called for immediate evacuation from the next town, both Qrow and James walked on the path with Amber on qrows back though both of them never knew jaune was in the tree next to the path watching Amber when they arrived.

-End of Flashback-

"I'm truly sorry Amber...if only I was stronger..." Jaune Arc, Son of Ozpin and Apprentice to Qrow Branwen is standing infront of Amber the Current Fall Maiden who power was stolen in the worst way.

—

Oh shiiiit! Jaunes not a virgin AND he slept with 17 other girls! If you have any suggestions on who(preferred girls that's not beacon) he slept with would make for some interesting content

Ohhhh! Jaune knew Amber! I wonder how this will affect the story! Tell me your thoughts would happen if jaune obviously tried to stop Cinder from claiming Amber

Alright guys the next chapter is going to be the final chapter for the Girlfriend Poll for Jaune now here is where the polls are at.

Ruby: 8

Blake: 6

Yang: 4

Velvet: 3

Nora: 2

Penny: 0

Looks like ruby is in the lead for jaune by 8 votes with penny not receiving a single vote now here will be the interesting things for this poll that and and WILL affect the story in the long run therefore I'll explain why Penny as placed will affect: if Penny is chosen as his girlfriend not only will Penny survive the Vytal Tournament but she will also accompany jaune on his question of self discovery at the end of Volume 3. Therefore think what could affect the story more(this is more decision to those who liked Penny and thought she could've survived.).

Alright here's the final announcement: I'm placing a whole new team for beacon which will place jaune as Leader, Lie Ren will take the spot in Jaunes team as well as the spot for Jaunes partner ship since I planned something for them both now for the third spot will be decided for Jaunes girlfriend therefore I won't call out the relics but when it comes to the fourth person on Jaunes team will be decided entirely by you guys, if anyone of you don't vote for this I will pick it out myself if need be to get the story moving.

Also apologize if this chapter seems like it's shorter then the others, I had some problems with my best friend n' editor so I was helping her with that but now she's to stressed out to edit anything so if anyone care to be my second editor please respond.


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends, Pancakes and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Arc meets a few old friends of his past who managed to get into beacon like him though this may be easier on the long run.  
> Jaune however has more secrets up his sleeve as he is a closet horn dog who probably nailed every milf he saw but one caught his eye, one that is supposed to be dead

After a couple hours of self loathing within the vault of beacon academy due to jaune not being able to get over the fact that he was useless since he couldn't save Amber but he has a goal now stronger then ever.

Jaune Arc is now walking onto the stone pathway of the school continuing to think about the initiation since many weren't the son of the headmaster and such jaune was given the chance to prepare himself for the dangers ahead.

The blonde man had entered the main hall of academy where a near hundred students are scattered all around getting ready to have a giant sleepover, jaune didn't know why people are sleeping here until he remembered the new students didn't have a place to sleep until tomorrow was over.

Jaune was smiling at all the people who could enjoy the blissful ignorance of sleep giving themselves to the sandman though jaune doesn't sleep as often as he should for a growing boy, due to nightmares and demons of the past he only gets around 12 hours of sleep every week and many would think this would be unhealthy but it's encaustic jaune is drinking godless amount of coffee to keep his nerves active so yeah.

Coffee defies physics. It's confirmed.

"what the hell did I miss?" Jaune questioned his sanity of what he's witnessing around, girls are laying around in there night gowns or night clothes that hugs there figures to well as well as it shows off more cleavage then a natural revive.

The guys however many are wearing sweat pants and no shirts to show off there muscles which is no doubt to impress the ladies but jaune that distasteful since it should be the skills and weapons that impresses people.

"everyone had been instructed to sleep within the main hall for the night" someone had explained the situation from Jaunes behind which made the blonde to whistle while he looked behind him.

"woah, I wondered how it got so dark-" jaune was explaining why time past him until he saw a lean man with black hair with a pink dyed strip, a man was Jaunes past that he'd hope to never return again but Lie Ren was someone jaune will most gladly fight along side with with the ninja.

"Lie Ren" jaune stopped whatever thought he had when cane face to face with the Unnatural Calm Ninja as qrow had put it when the drunkard had met the man years ago.

Lie Ren is Jaunes Best Friend for 3 Years after jaune had saved him and a peppy orange haired girl from a gorilla Grimm back then, they were grateful and offered jaune rewards though the blonde man had only said 'seeing you smile is enough of a reward' and they had been best friends ever since.

"it's a small world" jaune exclaimed with a smile which the Ren smiled back gently "a small world indeed..." jaune continued to mutter to himself slightly then focusing his attention at his old friend.

"yes indeed Old Friend, what brings you to beacon?" Ren asked curiously at his old friend why he would bother with beacon while Ren knew jaune trained under one of the best huntsmen in the world so why did he need to go to school to train precisely those who didn't have the fortune as a apprenticeship with a graduated huntsmen.

"filling an old promise plus it's to further my goals for redefining humanity" Jaune has informed the ninja about his plans when attending beacon but jaune never told Ren about the promise he made to the former Fall Maiden.

Jaune looked around Ren as if he were looking for something... or someone "hey Lie? Where's Nora?" Jaune asked curiously at his old friend though he continued "because whenever iv seen you Nora is bound to be somewhere as well".

Ren sighed as he looked around himself too though he already knew why Nora wasn't around "don't worry old friend, she's taking an early night" Ren had informed jaune about why Nora wasn't present at the moment but that's more of a blessing in disguise.

"must be heaven for you" Jaune commented with a chuckle since Ren even with his semblance can never keep up with Nora Valkyries boundless energy.

Ren chuckled at that remark not denying it in the slightest "oh indeed, iv been staying up much longer then I normally would to catch up on my reading. To reclaim that paradise" both friends chuckled amongst themselves.

"what about you Ren? Why did you Come to beacon?" Jaune asked wondering why Ren would come to beacon rather then staying safe within vale, he didn't want Ren or Nora risking there lives again which they didn't have the training.

"jaune, you granted us a second chance at life so it would've been selfish of me if I didn't do something to help others like you helped me and Nora" Ren had given his reason for attending beacon which jaune nodded smiling at his friend for doing something so noble.

"sooo did you and Nora tie the knot?" Jaune had joked since the blonde knew Ren never saw nora in that way but it's fun teasing the emotionless man about it.

Ren smile dropped immediately with a blush creeping on his cheeks, obviously embarrassed at the fact jaune is teasing him about Nora again "that's not it jaune...I don't see Nora that way plus I have a girlfriend".

jaune raised an eyebrow at ren highly curious on how Ren had gotten a girlfriend since Nora is practically like a girlfriend since the amount of time they share together.

"ohhh do tell?" Jaune May be a more calculative man but he likes to partake in some gossip every now and then to lighten his spirits up.

Ren sighed knowing this would happen though jaune always knew if the ninja was lying due to his semblance even if Ren used his semblance in return.

The black haired male turned lightly motioning jaune to follow which the blonde did so allowing the two to walk through a series of hallways getting the leeway of the building.

after a few minutes of walking they are now walking in the more empty halls with the occasional straggler, Ren stopped before turning at jaune with his usual calm face plastered.

"she lives in mistral jaune, we call each one a month to check up though that's more her thing since I get a bit busy to do the same for her" Ren had explained the more detailed parts of his relationship so it'd enough to keep the blonde giant at bay.

"lucky bastard" jaune just commented which the both boys had chuckled it was fun considering jaune had been the lucky one but never had the chance to actually get a girlfriend who would care for him and support him.

Jaunes smile soon faded since he couldn't just lie to his old friend so he decided to tell the truth "Ren, I promised that I will bring her attacker's to justice and an Arc never breaks a promise, you know that about me Ren. I promised her that I would attend beacon to make sure that no one would end up like her".

"very well, if the time calls for it then I'll rally to your side" Ren had spoken with true understanding which jaune nodded then smiled.

"I rather had you and Nora by my side Ren. You guys are true friends" Jaune exclaimed grabbing the ninja by the shoulder for which Ren did the same with the opposite shoulder.

"Same here my friend-" Ren nodded smiling gently at that fact, exclaiming the fact he sees jaune as a true friend but hr was interrupted by someone yelling through the halls screaming for help.

"HELP! THERES A GINGER WOMAN GOING BERSERK IN THE MESS HALL!" The unknown straggler yelled as he ran beside the two friends while calling for help at the situation going on in the mess hall though there's only One Ginger haired woman who would go berserk.

"Please tell me that guy wasn't talking about Nora..." Jaune could only guess in theories about what's going ranging from Nora yelling at the top of her lungs straight over Nora assaulting someone with a full blown table nonetheless Ren paled at those words knowing full well what Nora is doing and jaune also had the same feeling.

"let's go stop Nora from what she's doing" Ren had devised a simple but yet highly dangerous plan that involved stopping Nora from whatever she was doing.

"agreed..." Jaune only simply agreed since Nora seemed to only listen to either the Ninja or the Huntsmen Prodigy.

the mess hall is a large open spaced room with dozens of table decorated there with over 6 dozen plated foods ranging from turkeys, leeks, watermelons straight to Begets though that's not the interesting scene that happened to catch everyone's attention.

There attention seemed to focus on one ginger haired girl wearing a night gown consisted of a pink nightgown though her strength is be legendary since she's WIELDING a 12 seat TABLE and it's causing everyone to be on edge as well as on there toes whenever the woman screamed while swinging the table.

there's three people actually trying to calm the woman down but had back away when the ginger had swung the table fast.

two of them was Yang and Ruby both in there night clothes.

Ruby was wearing some sort of pj pants and a black night top she looked tired but she's too awake considering she ducked under the table aimed to take her head off "someone get the table!" She yelled before grunting when the ginger woman Nora Valkyrie thrusted the end of the table into ruby causing the short girl to skid backwards then fall to her knees clutching her gut in pain since ruby forgot to keep her aura up when it came to dealing with the crazy girl.

Yang was wearing essentially the same thing as her sister but a bit more flashier and her buxom is a bit bigger, yang charged at normal with her Ember Celica morphed into its combat form attempting to hit Nora square on the chest since that's the easiest area of the human body but Nora saw this lifting up the table single handedly then slamming it onto yang forcing the bombshell girl to crash onto the floor.

Nora had pulled back the table revealing yang buried into the floor, literally with her head and arm poking out of the ground which yang had swirls for her eyes.

two girls in the back but the situation had there attention, they were interested in the scene infront of them while one was furious on how poorly this situation is being handled while the other was highly entertained at the peppy ginger haired girl.

The black haired girl was Blake Belladonna and she was wearing pj sweatpants along with a black muscle top though she was wearing a bow on top of her head which twitched every so often though it's only subtle twitches.

While the white haired girl is Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company or the SDC.

knee that she was a Faunus since her bow twitched when that table is swung while the other girl was Weiss Schnee, she was wearing a pristine white nightgown with her hair untied.

"someone get that table away from her!" Weiss yelled at someone which yang tried to get close but was smacked HARD into a wall causing that wall to crack under the pressure.

"that's not what I meant!" Weiss shouted again as ruby used her semblance to get behind Nora but Nora was faster swinging the table HARD hitting ruby causing the small girl to crash into another wall forming a debris print into the wall

"Shut up princess!" Yang yelled getting out of the hole she showed a yang sized print on the wall though she was getting annoyed by the fact that the princess isn't lifting a finger to help with the crazy woman.

Ruby too got out of the hole she made which is a ruby sized hole, she used her semblance to get closer to Nora but the pancake crazed girl was even faster when she's running on empty, she swung at the younger girl hitting said girl into a crowd of people which people had caused people to go flying into all directions and simultaneously created another ruby sized hole.

"I. WANT. MY. PANCAKES!" Nora had yelled out demand as she smacked a blood colored hair woman away from her causing the girl to skid on the ground then stared at Nora with sympathy but also annoyance, this girl is the Three Time Mistral Champion who was also on the cover of the pumpkin Pete's cereal box.

Both Jaune and Ren came running into the mess hall seeing Ruby and Yang sized holes littering the walls along with knocked out bodies of shadow people with ruby also groaning on the ground holding her sides.

Jaune looked Ren with such annoyed look that could've been mistaken for such a unbelievable look "this is on you Ren" Ren looked at jaune like he was serious about his claim.

"How is this my fault?!" REN slightly asked/yelled out Jaunes accusation though the blonde man did give out a perfect reason.

"Dude! Look all around you! This is a Nora level problem and this only happens when the one think she loves in this world isn't at her disposal!" Jaune had yelled out his while gesturing around him the destruction Nora had caused which Ren now sees since he was in charge of keeping Nora from causing such destruction.

Yang charged at her with her fists cock back hoping to do some serious damage to the whacked out girl but also secretly hoping to punch in a few screws though that didn't happen when Nora caught her fists unexpectedly to only punch Yang with the table causing the blood girl to crash through the floor sending pieces of stone slabs all over "what is wrong with this girl?!" Yang yelled at the group which she slowly got back onto her feet but her legs are shaking uncontrollably showing just how hard Nora can hit with that table.

"she said she wants pancakes, does anyone see any pancakes?" Pyrrha Nikos asked looking at her group and she looked around to see any pancake on any of the scattered tables but saw none.

"we don't have any! The chefs don't cook breakfast for dinner!" Some guy had shouted among the fallen people who was caught in the crossfire of Nora immense rage.

And such silence was caused and when Nora was silent and when Nora was silent after receiving bad news that affected her will result in her showing her BAD SIDE and no one wanted to see Nora's bad side.

"Oh crap..." Ren muttered though frankly everyone in the room had heard it then they turned there heads right at Ren and Jaune who both were standing with disturbed, shocked and frankly scared shitless looks on there faces when receiving the bad news.

"what oh crap?!" Yang and Weiss yelled at Ren with synchronized voices which sounded merged but they didn't care since they were more concerned of the man who seemed to fear what was about to come next since everyone sees clear as day the impending destruction this peppy girl is about to throw.

"nora tends to be...very destructive of pancakes are not present" Ren had informed everyone about the tendency about Nora before there heads snapped back to Nora before turning it back to Ren.

"dammit Ren! You doomed us all!"Jaune yelled at his friend from the back but only spoke the truth since Ruby hid behind Pyrrha while Blake the girl who hadn't spoken a single word during this whole ordeal had taken a few steps back while she had her feet planted on the floor prepared to run if need to.

"what do we do!" Weiss Schnee had yelled out also taking a few steps back away from the soon to be Ground Zero of a pending bomb.

"I WANT MY PANCAKES!" Nora yelled out her demand again while she swung her table again but far faster then before showing what they all knew.

Pancakes Defies Physics.

"someone make her pancakes!" Ruby yelled out in distress while she ran behind jaune since jaune himself had stayed behind the group far enough to not get caught in the range of the psychotic table wielding girl.

"we need to hold her down" Pyrrha Nikos has exclaimed before she ducked under a table that caused her hair to whip hard to her right showing the wind caused by its swing but with no weapons they are hardly capable of stopping an Hangry Nora,

"I'll make the pancakes! We need to pin Nora down for 10 minutes then I can feed her the pan- where's nora?" Ren was exclaiming the game plan which everyone was looking at him though he cut himself off looking towards where Nora was to see her gone, he looked around seeing Nora gone unsure of where she went and that's what scared him more then half the Grimm he faced.

"where did she go?!" Weiss yelled highly scared of this crazy girl running around with a table as her weapon, and they know first hand how dangerous the woman can get if she's hungry and angry.

"alright split u-" Pyrrha had tried to order the ground she she faced them but she was interrupted by the blonde man himself since he raised a hand.

"that's not necessary" jaune had spoken but not giving the reason why they shouldn't search for an insane girl with a table so they all look at jaune to see Nora sitting on Jaunes right shoulder swinging her legs as if she was sitting on a ledge.

"how the he-" Yang asked getting out of her stupor but so curious on how this girl had silently reached jaune without ANY of them taking notice.

"what are you!?" Yang exclaimed loudly pointing at the ginger haired girl wondering how the hell she even got to him.

"I'm Nora! And I'm queen of this castle!" Nora exclaimed patting Jaunes Head as if he was just marked as property which was the main reason WHY she loved to tease Jaune Arc since it annoys him a great deal and that's a lot of fun to the ginger girl.

I'm not a castle Nora nor can I be claimed" jaune muttered darkly to himself while glancing at Nora with a glare as if she did something stupid but she disregards that almost instantly like she does all the time.

"awwww don't be like that Jaune-Jaune! We are bestie friends after all!" Nora laughed loudly at particularly no one though jaune has a comical tick mark on his forehead though his twitch of the eye wasn't comical but more down right angry.

However this whole scene busts raises some questions to everyone aside Ren, how the hell did jaune managed to calm down a woman who used a table like a hammer, he didn't even do anything! "

Renny! Did you keep jaune away from me?!" Nora pouted at her childhood as if she had kept a very important secret from her and felt disappointed for not being trusted enough with it While she got off of Jaunes shoulder skipping over to Ren while the peppy ginger had seemingly forgotten the whole causing great damage to the mess hall.

"I didn't keep him from you Nora, infact I didn't even know he was here until I saw him in the main hall but this has more questions. Why are you awake? Didn't you sleep a couple hours ago?" Ren had explained why he didn't keep jaune a secret due to him not even knowing about Jaunes attendance though Soon Nora started skipping away out of the mess hall seemingly forgotten of the pancakes she threatened people with a table while Ren who walked close to Nora had left into there own world.

"that ended...just like that?" Yang exclaimed very confused at what happened while ruby looked at jaune with everyone else like he somehow had done the impossible though the look on Jaunes face was more of that calmness he always wears as though he seems to do the impossible daily.

"what?" Jaune questioned as he is being watched like he's a deer in the headlights.

"How did you know them?" Ruby questioned him leaning closer trying to get a good position of the mans answer though this caused jaune to sigh to himself knowing he could lie to them but he saw the black haired girl Blake Belladonna leaving the room as if the situation had now gotten boring for her.

"I assisted them several years ago so they are good friends of mine" Jaune had explained the truth of the situation about Ren and Nora though this seemed to have calmed the curiosity that dwells within Ruby though jaune started to walk out of the mess hall which he only came stop Nora.

"wait a minute!" Someone yelled for him catching him to stop turning to face a Weiss Schnee who looked like she is about to pop a blood vessel "Jaune Deleruso Arc! What in Monty Oums name do you think your doing here after what you did to my family!" Weiss Schnee had called out Jaune by his full name allowing jaune to raise an eyebrow at her supposed accusation but also catching the attention of the three girls who stayed behind since everyone else had left.

"Oh do tell me? What do you think your accusing me about Weiss Schnee." Jaune had challenged her bluff with a smirk since he knew she watched him with her precious role models a couple years ago.

"do you really think I haven't forgotten what you did to my Mom and Winter?! You damn Brute!" Weiss had yelled at jaune pointing an accusing finger at the blonde though this had gotten more questions from the bystanders.

"Jaune? What is she talking about?" Ruby asked looking at him innocently though this had gotten jaune to think more carefully about his next choice of actions.

"cover her ears and I'll explain what happened" and like that Yang had covered Ruby's ears with a vice grip making the poor girl whine wanting to hear what jaune had to say for himself Weiss Schnee "if you want to know Yang, Pyrrha... I nailed Weiss's Mother: Willow Schnee and her sister Winter Schnee" this had came as a shocker to the two adult woman and a very furious reaction from Weiss with Ruby being innocently blocked by the conversation

"Holy Shit Lady kill-" Yang started to explain while she whistled at such craft this man had displayed telling them he nailed two woman of the same family though this caused her to stop mid sentence when jaune had continued.

"At the Exact same time in Weiss's Bed"...crickets were heard in the distance as jaune had frankly told them he had a threesome with Willow Schnee mother of the Schnee Family and Winter Schnee the Lieutenant General to James Ironwood agreed to have sex at the same time.

Yang watched with an open mouth while her respect for Jaune Arc to accomplish not only the impossible literally but also convinced mother and daughter to do it together, her Respect for Jaune had literally smashed through the ceiling.

Pyrrha also was wide jawed to learn that the man she idolized during her training sessions had told them he had sex with two members of the strongest family in atlas at the same time

"Weiss Schnee; 38 Counts of illegal Business Practices, 76 Counts of Faunus Discrimination, 109 Counts of Unregarded Safety Regulations and 55 Counts of Indirect Murder due to unsafe work conditions" Jaune exclaimed while simultaneously disregarding the whole conversation about that fact with his semblance to the crimes Weiss had committed "so don't mind if I have less then zero interest when it comes to dealing with you".

Weiss just growled lightly before stomping her way out of the mess hall far to angry to deal with Jaunes 'false' accusations.

"woah lady killer" Yang had exclaimed slapping the man on the back after she lets go of Ruby after jaune had finished with the whole sleeping with mother and daughter issue.

"dang Blonde Giant!" Ruby exclaimed with jabbing her finger in Jaunes ribs causing the blonde man to chuckle while rubbing his ribs sorely.

"thank you thank you, iv had experience dealing with royalties so I know what today to get them to back off" Jaune had fake congrats himself with the problem he dealt with practically everyday since he lived at Atlas for the short time he was with the Military.

Both sisters left the room while gossiping about the awesomeness that had witnessed by the man they had met on the bullhead leaving Jaune with Pyrrha alone.

"you handled that perfectly" Pyrrha exclaimed with a slight blush which jaune turned to face her noting the red tinted cheeks, since it's a natural reaction to those who caught more then ones attention.

"it's nothing really, when you have been battling Grimm and smooth talking nobles for about 7 Years of your life then you'll learn to pick up a few tricks" Jaune explained the main reason why he dealt with Weiss so well since it's to use any opportunity when it presents themselves.

Pyrrha nodded still smiling never doubting the mans words "so uh...I'm Pyrrha-" Pyrrha tried to introduce herself but as usual Jaune had to interrupt her with his semblance.

"Pyrrha Nikos; 6 Counts of Sexual Dabachery, 4 Counts of Public Dabachery and 2 Counts of Manslaughter" Jaine had exclaimed all the crimes Pyrrha had committed against the world, Pyrrha stopped smiling to only hear jaune recount what she believes is the crimes she committed while they are all true but her heart started pumping hard since she heard rumors of jaune pulling in people who crimes like her's and such will ruin her image.

"relax , I won't say a word" he winked lightly before leaving the room smiling leaving Pyrrha to smile to with a massive blush on her face although she took this as a sign that he was interested in her but that wink was just Jaunes way of being flirty even though it was his first time doing so.

As jaune kept walking through the halls with no idea where he was since jaune even with all this time on being trained by Ozpin, Qrow and at times James when the man wasn't busy running a military, Juane could never get over the fact that he has poorer sense of direction then a confused Beowulf.

Jaune kept walking and walking hoping to end up back at the main hall so he could set up his camp sight only to see the sight of the man he would've called his uncle if not for the fact that said Man already had two nieces and said man was a drunk 80% of the time even though he would've been a cool uncle, Jaune would never see Qrow Branwen as a Role Model.

"Master Qrow" jaune exclaimed a little loudly catching the drunk birds attention causing Qrow to look over his shoulder grinning lightly, it was basically needed since Qrow drunkly brag about the student he trained that could surpass even him.

"well well!" The old bird exclaimed turning to dust bump with jaune "well I'll be, when your father called to tell me you'd be attending beacon, I'd thought I'd have to stop drinking for good but now I can do this!" He exclaimed pulling out a flash chugging down large quantities of the liquid present in the flask then he took it out of his mouth grinning lightly "So sport, what brings you to beacon? If I last recall you have enough hours under your belt to be classified as a Huntsmen."

Jaune narrowed his eyes at his drunken master since the old Qrow never knew jaune had stopped Cinder Fall on taking away the whole power of the maiden from Amber so Jaune had to use the same excuse "I'm filling a promise of an old friend" Qrow raised an eyebrow but chose to push it since the old bird knew the arcs took three promises far to seriously

"Alright kid, I won't press that issue but I did come by with some concern, I had gotten a scary glowing report about you by Raven Branwen. My Twin sister so kid wanna tell me what's that about?" Jaune sighed again since he knew not to dodge that sort of question so he answered honestly.

"I met the Branwen tribe on my way to vale but they tried to capture me if I hadn't killed 8 of there man in a split second so your 'Sister' challenged me to a duel to only end up as my victory using underhanded tricks because Raven was a full fledge huntress" Jaune had tried to finish the story but Qrow knew better then that.

"Keeping going kid, I won't drink unless there's something I find very unpleasant" Qrow had informed his student about that since he raised his flask close to his lips waiting for jaune to continue.

"Then she took me to her tent and said even if I used dirty tricks I still bested her then as the best i could take what I wanted but I didn't want anything though she wouldn't let me leave soooo she offered her body..." Jaune had finished the story which caused Qrow looked at his student with wide eyes as if he was told the most ridiculous prospect in his life so jaune simply said "I fucked your sister in her tent".

Qrow raised the flask again then chugging the entirety of the flask contents before the man fell down to the ground hoping that the headache in the morning will cause that sort of nerves to die since he learned his sister had sex with his student.

"never change Master, never change" jaune walked over qrows our cold body continuing his expedition into the hall hoping to end up at his assigned location, though his mind was far from sleep more like how he will keep his power suppressed when he's fighting against Grimm.

Jaune took out the scroll which looked a little old but he opened it into the photo gallery to show tons of pictures which most are of the scenery and with people jaune had captured the moment with while there were 17 pics of jaune laying in bed with jaune.

One was with two girls both with equally long white hair with a sheet covering there curvy bodies while cuddling up to a equally naked jaune covered by the sheet while the three of them did hand signs to the Scroll when it was taken.

Another was a black haired girl who's hair looked very similar to Yang Xio Long but she had no clothes on but the sheet covering her body along with an equally naked jaune though her red eyes just stared at the Scroll she made no move to dignify that.

While the last picture was of a woman who looked strangely familiar to Ruby Rose, she had the same brunette hair style with red highlights but also silver eyes but she showed to have a more mature body then the 15 year old.

"Why did you fake your death summer? Why do you chase a fairy tail?"

—

Alright guys here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it but here's a couple things before we move into the initiation of beacon academy

After gathering many of votes from the polls I had determined Ruby Rose as the winner and will be turned into Jaunes girlfriend but also given the spot reserved for that position. now concerning the polls sence a guest reader had decided to tally them him or herself had came up to a tie though the reason why i chose to only explain now since i thought itd wouldnt happen so here it is, when it comes to a tie between either blake or ruby. i the auther has authority to place in the tie breaking vote and i so happen to like ruby more

Now since nobody had voted who would be taking the final spot of Jaunes team therefore it will naturally go towards Nora Valkyrie.

Ohhhh SHIT! Not only has jaune had slept with both Willow Schnee and Winter Schnee! He'd also slept with both Raven Branwen and Summer Rose! Ain't that gonna be a tough spot to get out of when it comes to bite him in the ass

Also there's going to be a small branch off of the main story line into a sort of side quest for my story so don't grill me about the whole keeping Summer alive thing.

and if its not to much if a inconvinance but comment down how well im dojng as well as tips and suggestions on how to continue the story alonh with some funny things to add into the story. it will be appreciated

Also one last thing I'm truly sorry if this chapter is far shorter then the others I've been getting writer blocks so if anyone has anything that could help motivate me then I greatly welcome it.

lastly; i wont update the book until i get a sufficient amount of good comments about the latest chapter


	5. Chapter 4: Beacons Test Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Arc takes the initiation of beacon academy though the blonde man may be confident in his own abilities, some people are beginning to be cautious of Jaunes tendencies of hiding secrets as well as one he kept very close to his heart

Jaune overlooked the emerald forest at 8:30 Am sharp which was thirty minutes early to the 9:00am hit time. jaune having always been one for punctuation, since having that bit of information drilled into his head by his mother Daisy Arc.

Jaune stood at the cliff remembering the whole interaction between him and Cinder fall months ago though he was staring at the forests treetop canopy with its varying shades of red like emeralds for which the forest is named for. The this forest was selected for Jaunes group in initiation, but jaune was less than ready due to his current mindset but even if jaune is at his worst during the time he's always shown to kill Grimm as good as he was back when he didn't have such things plaguing his mind.

Many would've expected jaune to be waking up, eating, or finding his locker to put his weapon away like any normal student however jaune was anything but normal, he didn't need to sleep at the moment due to his caffeine addiction thus minimizing his need for sleep to 12 hours in a week, he already ate earlier on that morning; But it was 6:00 in the morning and everyone knew that the test for beacon initiates started at 9:00 am therefore a lot of people would've slept-in.

Jaune ate a surprisingly abnormal breakfast, the reason being he asked if students were allowed to request custom meals, which they are allowed to. But since none of the students read the handbook nobody aside from Jaune Arc knew about the custom meal orders so the blonde prodigy took advantage of this discrepancy overlooked by his peers and ordered: two dozen steamed mussels, two dozen steamed clams, a half-dozen BBQ ribs, a Burger King double cheeseburger, two large strawberry milkshakes, half a pumpkin pie, and whipped cream with diced strawberries.

The chefs were baffled by the sheer size and oddity of the meal request thus they made there concerns known to jaune, but he said he can handle it all. They were beyond shocked to find him eat the entire meal with no issues and with refined grace and gusto,they believed since the meal was so large they fully expected him pick at all the food while leaving some if not most of the food, behind however he ate every single bit of the meal no scrap or grease wasted.

Before their eyes after finishing the odd meal he rushed off to somewhere in a hurry.

Jaune always preferred having a large meal before the start of battle like a ritual not uncommon in the Valeian and Atleasian militaries a victory meal to inspire troops and have morale, as such that has been his view ever since nearly starving to death.

So he has made it his priority to eat a hefty meal whenever possible especially before battle."How odd!" A voice exclaimed making jaune stop mid rush and turn his head to see Ozpin walking towards the cliff with Glynda.

Glynda began to explain the peculiar development as she looked down at her Scroll "I have gotten a shocking report of an Abnormal Meal Request by you Mr. Arc: two dozen steamed mussels, two dozen steamed clams, half dozen BBQ Ribs, 1 Deluxe Cheeseburger, half a pumpkin pie two Strawberry milkshakes, and a dozen strawberries with whipped cream...do you know what I hear when one of our students ordered something at this large of a scale but the most interesting part is I also heard that said student had eaten the entire meal before rushing off?" Glynda stopped to look at Jaune who's eyes were staring at her with a level below disinterest on the topic which did began to infuriate the blonde teacher.

"Glynda, it'd be best if you went back to beacon to ensure the students to arrive here on time." Ozpin responded. Glynda sighed and gave a curt nod to the headmaster then walked away until she was out of ear shot

Then ozpin looked at jaune with concern in his eyes at his own flesh and blood "Son...please tell me honestly...why did you eat such a large meal? Why did you not sleep with everyone else instead you used your time to wonder the grounds and in the vault with Amber?" Jaune sighed as he knew he couldn't talk his way out of this conversation so he turned his head back to overlook the forest canopy of tree tops.

"dad, I have no doubt inherited your obsession of coffee therefore I have drank so much coffee that I can only sleep for 12 hours each week" Ozpin walked to the side of son then looked at jaune surprised that so much caffeine courses through his veins that he only needs 12 hours but jaune continues "additionally I have finally learned that the Grimm isn't the most dangerous threat, Master Qrow and I had taken a trip to the far north to investigate a private matter but we ended up trapped in a blizzard and we nearly starved if not for the convenient dead fox we came across in search of shelter."

jaune chuckled lightly as he scratched his head while leaning forward putting his weight onto the blunt mode of the cane jaune gotten from his father many years ago leaning down to look at the edge of the cliffs "So ever since then I've always feared that I will die from starvation so before any mission I will eat a giant meal which can last me with enough energy for several days" Ozpin nodded as he knew several huntsmen who would think the same.

"understandable my boy, I've known several people who thought the same way as you did but I would've expected you to act more of someone who would enjoy their youth rather than playing it safe" Jaune snorted at that as he moved his head back while keeping his weight on the cane "We are training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses therefore we do not have time to act like children father." Jaune had explained his view but before ozpin could bring forth a polite retort jaune raised his hand to silence him when two people had arrived.

it was Weiss Schnee and a Nobody "Jaune Arc" Schnee all but growled. "I thought you'd be with one of the girls bonking her brains out" she exclaimed Harshly at the man while her eyes sharpened to barely discernible slits as her skirt slowly waved in the air while her weapon, Myrtenaster; the revolver style rapier, hanged on her side.

Jaune had a twitch in his eye but since the boy didn't have the urge for sex he wouldn't condone that from anyone. "considering we have the most important test that will determine if we are capable of being taught within this Academy, I highly doubt I would've convinced any normal bar maid to jump into bed with me" jaune exclaimed grinning at her when he added in "though I heard in a couple weeks Winter will be coming so I wonder how she would feel when I come for a...as the kids say...a booty call".

Weiss's was already fuming but instead of a fierce rebuttal she turned her head in a huff stomping away angrily to stand on one of the platforms which was next to the nobody shadow man.

"booty call?" Ozpin asked highly scared of what he would be learning "Righto daddio, I fucked Willow and Winter Schnee on Weiss's bed back in Atlas" Ozpin nearly choked on his coffee. "At the same time." Then said coffee hit the ground cracking while his eyes nearly bulged out of his head, his own son was involved in a three way while said three way was an impossible sexual fantasy.

"my gods..." ozpin muttered to himself wondering how his son managed that let alone made it reality.

As more students came and came which was Nora, Ren, Cardin Winchester as jaune had exclaimed while muttering the legal counts of the man which is heavily based on racial discrimination of Faunus, several more guys arrived.

Along with Pyrrha who blushed at jaune which the man took note of.

Blake Belladonna the daughter of Kali Belladonna which jaune also slept with during his time on the island of Menagerie since he was there to speak as the human representative for Faunus/Human Relations.

Then when both daughter and husband was gone, jaune fucked Kali in the kitchen though Jaune smiled at that memory while in reality he was smiling at blake who looked back confused, Yang Xio-Long and Ruby Rose had finally appeared completing the group for the testing grounds though due to the sheer amount of students there were multiple testing grounds. "Students please go stand on your designated platform"

Jaune nodded at that request then moved to stand on his platform which was between Yang and Ruby "glad you could join us Lady Killer, I thought you were too cool to eat breakfast with your friends" Yang exclaimed smacking her friend in the shoulder causing the blonde to chuckle at the girl.

"as if, I was mentally preparing myself for today since I was to excited" Yang nodded buying the lies jaune had spilled since he didn't want anyone to know about the truth "what about last night blonde giant?" Ruby started to ask the blonde causing to suck in his breath trying to think up an excuse to why he didn't return to the main room but he finally remembered the fact to his complete lack in Sense of Direction "I have a poor sense of direction ruby, I think I had gotten lost and I had to sleep within one of the classrooms" jaune scratched his chin trying to 'remember' if it was a classroom that jaune supposedly slept in rather then spent literal hours wondering the campus of beacon.

Ozpin coughed into his hand forcing jaune to shut up so the headmaster could explain the initiation "alright everyone, this is the emerald forest and here is your objective...at the north direction of this forest will be ruins containing relics that you must bring back in order for you to pass your test. To those who gets a relic will be assigned into a four person team while those who don't get a relic will be sent home, any questions?" Ozpin asked as his eyes scanned the group looking for anyone with a raised hand or a confused facial expression which a mohawked man raised his arm 'Russel Thrush...' Ozpin thought to himself though nodded allowing the man to ask his questions.

"what about the buddy system?" Russel asked the question though he did it in terms that only young people would understand, "Good Question Mr Thrush, the buddy system as you call it. It will be the first person you lay your eyes on" ozpin had answered the question looking to see anyone else though yang commented.

"I hope I get Lady Killer as my partner, i saw what he did to a Faunus Racist" Yang said which she pointed at jaune smirking at him, earlier in the morning jaune saw someone making racist comments and pulling the tail of Tiger Faunus but jaune had smacked the man hard into the ground causing a crater while said racist was sticking out of the ground with only an arm.

"Yes Yes, he is the best of the best and it would be very fortunate to have him as a partner" Ozpin exclaimed before his inner self was seething that yang was talking about his son like he was a sack of potatoes though he coughed into his hand again then shouted loud enough to cause all conversations to stop "ANYWAY!" Everyone stopped talking seeing a serious look from the somewhat calm headmaster "does anyone else have questions REGARDING the test itself? or should I start sending some of you in?" nobody spoke until one hand rose from the top of this generations combat pack; Pyrrha Nikos also known in her day as the Goddess of War.

"Sir? How do you intend for us to land?" Ozpin still bitter of what just happened several moments ago "your smart Nikos, you can figure it out" and like that Pyrrha was sent off into the forest screaming at the suddenness of the launch. More and more students began to launch into the forest with their weapons drawn or in there flight mode.

Yang looked over at jaune giving him a flirtatious smirk then dawned on some badass shades and was launched into the forest, jaune sighed as he looked over at ruby who smiled at him "good luck blonde giant" jaune smiled at her then he swiftly twirled his cane until he caught it into the stance of a sword, "witness the true pride of my cane whom I called 'The Courser' will be what I use for this test" jaune pulled on the trigger mechanism which caused the cane shaft to bulge forward into that of a sword, the cane was now shifted into an actual sword with a gun built into the grip and hilt, it looked exactly like ozpin own cane but it had a swords blade instead of a shaft.

Ruby was drooling at the sight of the sword as edges had erupted from the shaft then jaune was sent into the forest with a battle cry.

Wind had passed jaune faster than even he could muster at full strength.

But jaune tucked in his legs slightly while keeping the blade of his cane in-front while his other arm more precisely his hand covered his mouth to prevent any excessive air to enter through his windpipe, as the forest starts getting closer and closer to jaune however the blonde man slashed forward cutting directly through a tree breaking it in half with wood pieces flying out of the slash in every which way, jaune used the momentum of the high tree stump to charge forward slashing through 4 different trees in another single slash cutting them down until jaune landed on the dirt ground causing him to skid forward heavily while his boots dug themselves into the ground leaving a trail of his momentum and direction in the earth.

Jaune now stands in place as the fallen tree tops landed behind him forming craters and smoke clouds, jaune looks around wondering where north would be in the forest "hmmm from my calculations, the sun rises from the east and sets to the West while wind patterns starts from the west to east..." jaune closed his eyes allowing his spirit to calm down and ignore the distractions of the world only to be open to the one indication that allows him to figure out the location of his objective... time moves slowly for jaune until he felt wind press against his back while more wind whisked past him therefore jaune turned to his left believing that direction is north "Welp, let's see if I'm wrong."

if jaune was wrong then he'd be missing for several days.

Jaune kept walking and walking while he snuck past packs of Grimm while many would believe that Grimm could and would smell a human, it is actually not true since Grimm smells and is attracted to negative emotions and as such jaune was beaten ruthlessly at the earliest days of his training by his father to ensure no Grimm can sense him.

jaune is crouched behind some bushes walking through them as Grimm to his right prowled around doing particularly nothing instead of hunting, jaune keeps his eyes on the Beowulf Pack but he hits something during his crouched walk looking up to see an Alpha Beowulf. "oh shit…." Jaune said not really scared but more on the lines of surprised that something so huge shouldn't have but did sneak up to him but anyway he is digressing from the situation at hand and he then jumped backwards Placing his sword in-front of him gripping it hard to the point where his hand holding the hilt is turning white from the strength of his grip.

the alpha wolf roared alerting it's comrades of the prey and slashed downwards in an effort to eviscerate him but jaune rolled to the side dodging the attack but the ground underneath Jaunes former location caved as the paw slammed into it breaking the ground showing how strong the wolf is "guessing they made you alpha due to THAT?!" Jaune yelled at the wolf blocking the incoming paw causing him to skid backwards while his feet tears up many grass leaves and leaving a trail.

he looked as his teeth gritted at the force of the paw strike then he assumed his sword stance, legs spread apart with his sword facing downwards in a single hand style while his other hand was behind his back with pepper spray bombs used to blind enemies for a needed edge.

Jaune threw the three bombs that were in his hands that exploded in air throwing out pepper spray to the Grimm that converged with the Alpha Wolf, all the Grimm in the vicinity of the blast howled in pain trying to slash at their intended target while also trying to get the pepper out of there eyes but jaune in a span of but a moment appeared in the air in-front of the wolf's digging his sword into the alpha wolf's neck in a sword slash formation so moments later the slashes cut off the wolf's head with jaune landing on his feet then getting up to turn around to glare at the Grimm staring at the dissipating body of their former leader.

the alpha grimms body is turning to smoke though jaune didn't give them time to contemplate their poor choice of actions as he appeared behind a Grimm slashing downwards cutting the grimm wolf diagonally in half killing it, He then appeared in-front of another Grimm slashing it three times which several body parts were cut off killing it instantly, jaune turned around to kill another as he went to slash at another Grimm but it turned out to be Lie Ren, Jaunes old friend.

"wait!" Ren Exclaimed. Jaune stopped his attack right at Ren's neck near the carotid artery, almost killing his former friend so jaune pulled back fast looking surprised "what are you doing here Ren? Shouldn't you be looking for Nora?" Ren sighed in relief as he placed a hand over his head seeing his life flash before his eyes almost dead by the hand of his friend "I was looking for her but I ran into you instead" Ren explained his situation which jaune nodded though both men stared at each other looking into one another's eyes before both men cracked a grin "well, I wouldn't mind being partnered to you old friend" jaune exclaimed which to Ren replies with stoic but warm."agreed jaune"

About an hour after Jaune had met up with Ren the two had continued their march towards the relic sight, Jaune stopped in place he then raised up his sword in a high guard as he hid behind a old and thick tree along with Ren as an adult deathstalker was running after Pyrrha Nikos who blushed at him earlier that day while Ruby Rose, his first friend was perched atop of the Grimm's stinger holding on for dear life like a bull rider on a out of control bull crying out "THIS ISN'T THE RELIC! THIS ISN'T THE RELIC!".

Ren watched the scene from behind the tree with mild amusement, Ren was known to be one of if not the calmest man to have graced this side of solus second to his own father. Another less known thing about Ren is he tends to have a bit of a sadistic tendency every now and then, Jaune however had worried and justified fear about Ruby's safety.

"let's go" Jaune ordered as he jumped out from behind the tree located right behind the deathstalker as it sent it's right pincer at Pyrrha who narrowly blocked the attack with her javelin but she skids back hard with a grunt and gritted teeth as the deathstalker reared its pincer back she quickly and expertly shifted her javelin into a Xiphos reminiscent of ancient Greek hoplites before her shield with the help of her semblance mentally perched itself onto her left arm "I'll help get you down Ruby!" Pyrrha blocked another pincer slash although successful it still sends her back skidding across the earth "That doesn't help!" Ruby shouted scared while she hugged the stinger like her life depended which in retrospect, it did.

"Hey Ugly!" The Deathstalker stopped in its tracks as it felt an amazing source of anger behind it so it circled around seeing a blonde man with a cane sword and an angry look that peered over his shades "Jaune!?" Ruby shouted surprised to see her friend facing a death stalker "Let the girl go" Jaune commanded the monster which it then flung its stinger forward launching Ruby into the sky, she screamed while he watched Ruby fly into the air which miraculously she landed on top of an adult Nevermore.

Pyrrha and Ren walked to Jaune's side watching as the entire scene transpired "She's heading over to the relic sight" Ren commented which Jaune nodded in agreement before all three of them faced the deathstalker as it roared at them "Lets deal with this first" Jaune surged forward sword in hand as he proceeded to slash at it's right pincer causing a mini shockwave on contact causing the deathstalker to skid backwards due to the hefty force applied to the attack but it remains undeterred and sends its left pincer in a retaliatory strike at Jaune he barely managed to duck under the pincer as several shots hits the creatures armor.

Pyrrha had her weapon in its rifle form sending out shot after shot at the insect like Grimm. "Aim for the weak points in its armor Jaune!" Pyrrha said allowing Jaune to nod before he pulled back to get some space to work with he then charged at the Grimm with greater speed than before slashing at the pincers weak point in the thin and vulnerable joint of where the pincer meets the rest of the arm in its armored structure cutting through it.

the pincer hits the ground with a lifeless thud while the Grimm roars in pain moving backwards though in it's pain ridden state it didn't register what happened next, Ren pulled out his duel weapon Stormflower shooting the Grimm in rapid succession causing it's mind to focus on him if it.

In it's haste along with its injury it doesn't cover its vulnerable eye sockets, A mistake Ren is fast to act upon by shooting its eyes blinding it for a short time while Pyrrha shifted her weapon into it's javelin mode then throwing it at the weak point of it's stinger cutting it off completely and it's stinger falls with enough force to cut through its armor easily atop it's head and lastly Jaune jumps into the air in a forward flip and brings his full bodyweight with the gravity helping add to it as he makes contact in a kick to the stinger shoving it through deathstalker's body pulverizing the brain of the beast and breaking the ground underneath the stalker killing it.

Jaune back flipped off the now deceased Grimm and landed several meters away from the deathstalker as said Grimm started to dissipate into mist "Way to go Jaune" Ren exclaimed lightly jogging to Jaune's side but Pyrrha however walked towards him with curiosity clear in her eyes "Jaune?...what was that? Green lightning crackled around your feet" Jaune who had his back turned to them to follow Ruby's flight stopped before he turned his head slightly to them seeing his calm blue eyes looking into Pyrrha's curious ones "Don't worry about it my dear" Jaune effectively evaded her question before he started to run "Let's get going, your partner could be in danger Pyrrha"

—

alright guys heres another chapter that you crazy people couldnt wait for, in anycase the next chapter will obviously be the half end and the team placement ceremony for beacon

comment down how im doing and or if yoi have any ideas or tips to make the story better

also the story was edited by my good man Giblets, hes a great guy and he has amazing stories(not that i know of cuz ive been busy with this book) but hes a good guy i can promise that


	6. Chapter 5: Beacons Test Part 2 and Team Placements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initiation for beacon academy is coming to a close but Jaune has to tap into a power beyond aura to defeat the adult Nevomore, will the rest of the initiates learn Jaunes secret or would he keep it away from there eyes

Jaune was running through the middle of the Emerald Forest, though he wasn't alone. Lie Ren was with him, as well as Pyrrha Nikos. They were moving towards the relic's location a bit faster since they lost their fourth member. Ruby had been thrown by a Deathstalker towards the cliffs before she hitched a ride ontop of an adult Nevermore,which was heading towards the relic's position.

"I can't believe the luck Ruby has!" Jaune commented to his two companions as the three teens entered the relic site, seeing only themselves.

"It seems we are the only ones to arrive so far." Ren stated as the three looked around at all the 'relic's' placed inside the temple. Chess pieces...?

Jaune proceeded to pick one up to examine it before gritting his teeth. 'Really dad?! Chess Pieces?! Can't you be more original?!' Jaune yelled into his mind due to the amount of anger he suddenly felt toward his father. He was literally making them waist their time gathering common play things.

-meanwhile-

Ozpin sneezed while he had some coffee in his mouth, resulting in a involuntary spit take. He quickly wiped his nose and mouth clean from the coffee he had involuntarily spat out.

"He's amazing..." Ozpin turned his head to see Glynda standing there with her Scroll out. "The way he fights, the way he looks at the situations before him. Those are things only experienced huntsmen could achieve; plus I've seen him handle that weapon... Isn't that one of your older canes?" Glynda asked, looking to Ozpin.

He proceeded to bring out his own scroll, turning it towards Jaunes current feed; seeing him talk to his team about finding Ruby after Ren took the white knife piece along with Pyrrha who took the same piece.

"It seems that he had figured out the main objective of this test. He knew that this test doesn't fail the students due to there performance but there ability to work together. He works surprisingly well with Lie Ren as well as Pyrrha Nikos. I have to say, he has the qualities of a natural born leader." Ozpin exclaimed, though Glynda took note of how proud he sounded listing off the things Jaune was.

"You didn't answer my question about his weapon Ozpin. Why does he have your older cane?" Ozpin remained silent for a time, thinking his next words carefully to ensure Glynda doesn't connect dots about Jaune being his son.

"He must've gotten it from Qrow. I gave the man my older cane to serve as a backup weapon, but it seems he must've passed it down to him instead." Ozpin just straight up lied through his teeth, but with Glynda knowing no shred of information on Jaune since the Headmaster chose to overlook his file personally; keeping it out of the hands of everyone else.

She simply decided to agree that this must've been Qrows doing. "Very well, that must be the case then... Now what is his semblance again? Something such as hiding his emotions and so forth? Used in a way for him to sneak past hordes of Grimm?" Glynda tried to guess Jaunes semblance, since the boy shows immense skill with weaponry rather then using his semblance.

"Eyes of Justice, Glynda. The ability to see the crimes of all whom his eyes glances at." Ozpin exclaimed the truth of Jaunes semblance, since that information alone wouldn't hurt anyone.

-back at the relic site-

Jaune looked around to the remaining relic's. Aside from the ones his group took, he noticed that a few others were missing as well. 'It seems that Winchester beat us to the punch. If I wasn't so worried about my lack of directions, I would've been impressed...' Jaune thought, as he looked at the missing pieces with annoyance.

"Jaune?" Someone called out to him. Looking over to see Ren, who was looking back at him with concern. "You've been staring at the pedestals for quite a while."

Jaune looked back to the pedestals before looking to Ren once again with a smile. "Just thinking of an old friend." Jaune replied, proceeding to then walk past Ren. Only to stop several feet away from the temple.

Ren walked up to Pyrrha's side. Both teens looking at each other with concern for Jaune. "Ren? You've known Jaune longer then me. Why is he like this?" Pyrrha asked as she looked towards jaune - who remained unmoving, simply staring down as if his mind wasn't there at the moment. "I don't know... He's always been a secretive person. Only really telling us half truths."

Jaune suddenly looked up - once he returned from a memory he involuntarily decided to relive once again - only to see an Ursa Major walking slowly towards him.

Jaune proceeded to raise Courser, gripping the handle as he waited to be attacked. The monster then started it's charge towards him. All the while Jaune remained completely unfazed by it's malicious intent.

The bear-like Grimm roared it's terrible roar. Getting up onto it's hind legs and preparing to strike the young huntsman to be. But it instead crashes down onto the ground, revealing a peppy girl with bright orange hair riding on it's back.

"Awwww... It's broken." Nora Valkyrie exclaimed sadly as she hopped off the beast's large, spiky back. Revealing a head of familiar blonde hair which was previously hidden.

"That was awesome!" Yang Xio Long exclaimed, though she seemed way more enthusiastic about the whole experience. Not caring in the slightest that the Ursa was now dead.

Jaune just stood there - nervously sweating - as his team returned to his side - excluding Ruby. "Nora rode an Ursa Major here..." Ren explained with a less than normal amount of shock.

"Is that girl insane?" Pyrrha asked Ren, since he obviously knew Nora far longer that she did. Though, Ren's response to her question didn't completely reassure Phyrra. "No... she's just a very... energetic girl." Jaune merely grunted in agreement, as Nora and Yang walked towards his group. "Heyyy! Jaune-Jaune!", "How's it going Lady Killer!" Both gave out their own ice breakers.

"Hello Nora, Yang. You certainly found a cost effective way of transportation. Though, I have to say it's an un-BEAR-ably 'Grimm' way to save money." Jaune greeted the two girls. Grinning widely upon hearing the groans from all the people present, except from Yang - who was laughing.

"Those puns physically hurt me." Another voice announced. Causing everyone to turn, and look past Jaune to see two more figures walking towards them. Blake Belladonna, and Weiss... Schnee.

"I never expected myself to be even worse then you are... Arc." The spoiled princess exclaimed, earning a less then disinterested look from the young man. "I don't care if I came from Hell-", "I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Weiss retorted viciously, as she interrupting the Arc's comeback.

Yang quickly walked over to the two, and stud in between the young Heiress and the unknown Huntsmen to be. "Alright you two, break it up! We are in the middle of a test right now!" Yang briefly re-explained their current task, while also attempting to calm the tention between to two teens.

Weiss gritted her teeth while Jaune simply remained his indifferent self, before a smile suddenly found a home on his face. The same smile he used for deception, manipulation, and downright mind fuckery. "Oh yes Xiao Long. We do have a test, but Weiss, I eavesdropped on the Headmaster before coming to the cliffs saying that to those who grabs the piece for there team is automatically leader." Weiss's face soon froze upon hearing the false information - which was unknown to her - that she could be leader by simply grabbing the piece for her team. Quickly grabbing a random piece, Weiss walked away from the temple with her head held high and a smile plastered on her face, believing completely that the team leader position was hers.

Only to soon notice that everyone was still standing around at the temple, Weiss stopped to see what the problem was. "Are you coming?" She simply asked.

Everyone, except Weiss, looked to Jaune, who currently held the smallest, darkest, smirk anyone in the group had ever seen. "Jaune...?" Pyrrha asked carefully. Getting a bit scared of the young man who will somehow dash a girls hopes and dreams for his own personal revenge.

"Subtle Manipulation is a lost art, provide information they wish to hear and they will do whatever you ask." He easily replied.

After that scary moment was over with, the seven teens started their walk towards the cliffs with there respectively gained relics.

"So, Lady Killer? Wheres Ruby at? Isn't she your partner?" Yang asked getting close to the unknown huntsmen to be, but Jaune just shook his head and motioned his thumb behind him; pointing at Ren who was currently piggybacking Nora as they walked. "Ren is my partner. Ruby is Pyrrha's partner." Yang looked to Pyrrha, who just smiled while giving a polite "Hello!".

"In any case, the three of us were gonna look for Ruby when we came across the relic sight." Jaune exclaimed to her, who nodded in understanding.

Though everyone soon stopped when they heard a rather lowed screech come from above them. Looking up to the sky, they all saw a rather large Nevermore as well as hearing/seeing the screaming form of a certain red reaper as she plummeted helplessly towards the ground.

Yang went wide eyed upon seeing this, but couldn't do anything to help her baby sister. "RUBY!" She yelled, tears started to run down her face because she knew - everyone knew - that a fall from that height would kill her with or without aura.

Everyone else was wide eyed trying to figure out some way to help the cookie loving, silver eyed girl but they just couldn't figure out a plan.

As Jaune saw the falling reaper, he bent his knees slightly as green lightning started to crackle around them delving into his body. The foreign source of energy was unlike aura, and when Jaune seemingly had enough collected within his body, he jumped. Soaring through the air - basically flying - towards ruby.

Ruby just kept screaming, her hands waved all over as she tryed to make peace with whatever gods were real before she eventually died. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" She shouted to herself over and over again. She would never make her mother proud by being a huntress like her. This was it... This was the end... Well until she landed on something soft. Ruby cracked open her left eye to find the fine dressed suit of her first friend Jaune Arc.

Jaune simply smiled at her as he landed ontop of a tree, but soon winced as the feeling of pain rushed into his legs causing him to go down on one knee. Ruby though landed on on the same branch on both her knees; staring at the man who had just saved her life.

"Jaune. You..." She was at a loss for words, until she saw his green eyes stare into her silver ones. "What kind of man would I be if I let my first friend in Beacon die?" Ruby was flabbergasted on two facts: The first being that Jaune somehow used his aura to save her life, and the second being that he put himself in harms way just because she was in trouble.

Ruby slowly looked down till her head was resting on her chest. A blush creeping onto her face as she remembered that this was the second time in which Jaune had saved her. "T-Thank you..." He smile was so gently, it was beautiful. It even got Jaune to blush - which was by no means an easy feat.

"It's fine Little Red, you'd do the same for me if you were in my position..." Ruby just nodded in agreement, with Jaune extending his hands out to lift her up off the ground. "Come on Rubes, let's get to the others."

Jaune proceeded to pick Ruby up bridal style, which resulted in the smaller girl blushing even hard than before. Though, in the end, she gripped onto his dress jacket as his legs crackled with green lightning, and in a few moments, he jumped off the tall tree; landing in front of the group of six.

Though thankfully the cloud of dust covered his legs before it cleared along with Jaunes secret.

Ruby quickly got out of Jaune's arms; running immediately to Yang who hugged the scared reaper, nearly crushed her bones in the process. "I was so scared Yang!" Yang who nearly was in tears kept Ruby close.

Meanwhile, in the background of the lovely scene of a family reuniting, Weiss was looking over the hill, only to come across a ruined stone bridge along with another temple. Though Ren, Pyrrha, Nora and Blake stayed with Jaune, watching the cute scene between the two sisters. "You wanna know something? You would never expect them to be sisters." Nora exclaimed putting her hands behind her head looking at the others.

Blake looked up from staring at the ground, seemingly lost in thought, but upon heard Nora talk about the sisters not looking like each other she released that Nora was right. Ruby and Yang didn't look at all similar.

Jaune also saw the same thing, but even his semblance couldn't tell him what made them similar. One is a hyperactive party girl with anger issues, while the other is a sweet and innocent person.

A loud screech was heard again from above the forest; catching everyone off guard. High in the sky above them was the large Nevermore. It's wingspan was probably up to 20-25 feet.

The eight of then converged while continuing to look up at the Nevermore, while it looked down, glaring at the humans and faunus.

"Holy dust, that Nevermore is glaring us down like an angry man chasing down escape convicts on a warm summers day." Jaune looked to Ren - who apparently just said that - with a perplexed look. "That's... Strangely specific Ren... Do you have something to tell us?" Ren simply looked back with a small smile, showing some amusement.

Jaune walked to the front of the group, looking at all seven of them. "Alright, there's only one Nevermore and it somehow is an adult; one with a twenty foot wing span. That means more ammo for that giant bird to use against us. So. Pyrrha, Ren, Yang, and Nora, you four have no use being here. It'd be best if you went back to Beacon."

The girls who's names were called out were shocked at what he just said. That was until Yang spoke out. "Us!? What about you? You told us last night that your style doesn't include a ranged alternative!" Jaune merely looked at her with a smirk. "Trust me my angry bombshell. I have ways around my inability for range. Now get going. Weiss, Blake, and Ruby, with me."

After about ten minutes, Jaune, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby were running in the direction of a stone bridge, as the large Nevomore continued to circle around them high in the sky. "I have an idea guys, but it won't be good." Jaune proposed.

"Anything you plan always has a risk of getting us killed!" Weiss exclaimed, while side stepping a Nevomore feather which embedded itself right next to her.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have room to complain Ice Queen!" Blake didn't say anything on the transaction, but she added in her thoughts. "We might as well listen to what he got planned. Anything is better then nothing at the moment."

Weiss huffed as the four of them stopped in the middle of the bridge. With Jaune and Blake using Gombal Shrowd to create a makeshift sling shot. "Weiss. Uses your glyphs as a propellent. While Ruby. You'll be the 'stone' that we will throw at the Nevermore." Everyone nodded at their assigned roles; soon seeing the large Grimm in question perching itself on the tower at the end of the stone bridges.

"What about you?" Ruby asked as Jaune jumped to a pillar. Blake soon did the same, tossing Gombal Shrowd in its gun mode towards Jaune who he caught with no issue; planting it in the pillar.

"Ruby, do you remember when my legs were covered in green crackling lightning?" Ruby nodded as she jumped backwards. Using her scythe a support while Weiss and Blake pulled her back enough to where Weiss could hold her in place with a black glyph.

Jaune jumped down from the pillar next to Ruby and Weiss. "Listen guys. What's going to happen here must stay between us. No one can know I have this." All three of them looked at each other in confused on why Jaune would keep such a secret until Jaune looked to the side while glaring. "Headmaster. I would greatly appreciate it if you blocked the cameras for this moment."

-meanwhile-

Ozpin took a swig of his coffee smiling to finally see what his son has in store, but if his boy wants to keep such a secret from everyone, so be it.

He typed a couple things into his scroll and every camera within the Emerald Forest was disabled. No scroll would be able to view what was about to happen.

"What are you doing Ozpin?" Glynda asked, as the feed she was looking at was suddenly disabled. she was now curious on what Jaune didn't want people knowing.

"When I personally interviewed him after the Roman Torchwick incident, he was very adamant about this secret of his not being known to the school." Ozpin just straight up lied right through his fucking teeth, but Glynda narrowed her eyes at him.

'Don't move. Don't breath. Give off the impression that you know what your doing Ozzy.' Ozpin didn't move nor did he breathed. For a good three minutes until he let in a huge breath of air then took a sip of his coffee.

"If you say so Ozpin, but I believe that your giving to much attention to this boy." Glynda explained before closing her scroll; seeing Ozpin sweat nervously. 'If it were up to me. I would've given Jaune more attention.' Ozpin coughed into his hand; seeing to kill two birds with one stone. "Glynda I would like another cup of coffee if you wouldn't mind?" Glynda's scroll suddenly and mysteriously broke the moment he asked that.

-back on the bridge-

Jaune waited three minutes, as he just glared in the direction of one of the cameras, before eventually looking to the girls. "What I'm about to say doesn't leave this bridge am I clear?" They all nodded at him, though without replying he just walked down the bridge. Green lightning crackled around him with his blonde hair starting to rise and somehow become more spikier.

Ruby looked on in fascination as she watched Jaune's green lightning dance around him; his body looked buff even through his combat suit, and his hair... It matched her favorite anime hero... Son Gohan in his second form. "This is what people called... Magic. Once it was able to bend the elements to the users will. It could cause the great sea to split in half, along with the total control over the weather cycle. One time there was even magic that could bend the fabric of space and time."

All of there was wide eyed and slack jawed to learn about this. "Then what can you do?" Blake asked very curiously on what 'magic' Jaune had.

Jaune simlpy smiled at them knowingly. "The magic I possessed was inherited by my father; unlike him I cannot control magic to bend the elements, change nature, or even bend the fabric of space or time. My magic is known as Physical Augmentation. It basically allows me to excel my bodie 10X it's normal physical limits. And thats with aura as well."

All there jaws dropped again. That is until Jaune turned around, sheathing his sword within his scabbard; putting it away inside his suit jacket. All the while a series of large feathers shot through the air towards him.

Jaune's smile was replaced with a serious look as he crouched down, before punching one of the feathers into the air with a right hook. Springing forward, which also caused that feather to hit the ground harmlessly, the magically charged blonde preformed a roundhouse kick, caused the next feather to be thrown away from his crew. All before catching the last feather, which resulted in him being sent skidding backwards. His feet breaking through the carved stone until he secured the feather firmly within his hands.

Cue the sound of jaw dropping.

"Believe me now?" He could hear muttering of two yes's as well as a unbelievable remark from the ice queen. "Wha-How-Wha-" It was safe to say that, has stopped working.

"Let's go!" Jaune ordered as he took out Courser again. Unleashing his sword, he now charged at the Nevomore with greater speed. He heard a gunshot coming from behind him, and soon enough he saw Ruby charge the giant bird from the air. He grinned lightly at her, and with some more speed - curtsy of his magic - he sent himself into the air.

Ruby slashed at the Nevermore's neck but it was to thick to go through, or that was the case until nearly four dozen glyphs appeared on the cliff. Upon seeing this Ruby immediately attempted to run up the cliffside, but shooting out bullets to propel herself forward was hardly doing anything.

She grinds her teeth due to the weight - nearly breaking them - until she saw a sword slam into the Nevomore's neck as well, and with the extra power both individuals were able to run up the cliff.

Ruby with the assistance of Weiss's glyphs was running as fast as she could. Her small hands gripping onto her Curresent Rose for dear life. She looked over to the side at Jaune, who was gritting his teeth; with both of hands on Courser as lightning danced erratically around him.

They kept pushing and pushing on the Nevermore's neck, until at the top of the cliff both of their combined efforts cuts through the Nevomore neck; decapitating it. Ruby landed on the cliff with no effort, while Jaune did the same but kneeled down because of the impending pain about to hit his body. Jaune panted hard as the lightning subsided. He could hardly move.

Ruby looked at Jaune with concern in her eyes, so she jogged up to him and helped him up to his feet; letting him use her shoulder as a support. "Jaune? What aren't you telling us?"

Jaune chuckled at that. Shifting Courser back to its shaft mode, and using it as a walking cane while also leaning on Ruby lightly. "More then I'd like... Ruby. Using the magic I just showed you may seem strong in terms of a normal persons aura and semblance's, but it has a major drawback."

Ruby listened attently while the two stopped at the edge of the cliff; seeing the remaining six walk across the bridge. "I thought I told them to run...?" Jaune mumbled before continuing. "Rubes, my body can't handle that power. My muscles and bones can't adapt to it. Therefore the times in which I use the power my body starts breaking, and if I use it to much... My body me break permanently." Ruby was shocked upon hearing that Jaune's own power could kill him.

"Then why did you use it?" Ruby asked. Helping Jaune to turn around and begin to walk once again.

"Because, my semblance is practically useless in a fight and my mastery over weapons can only get me so far, there will be times that I will have to tap into this power." Ruby simply looked down at his words. She was sad, but deep down she knew what he said was true. Weapons could get someone so far; Yang and her dad said the same things. You needed skills and as well as a good semblance. Jaune was simply lacking in one of those areas...

-At The Auditorium-

"Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark, Russel Thrush, and Dove Bronzewing. You four have gathered the white knight pieces. From this moment forward you will be known as Team CRDL. Led by, Cardin Winchester." Ozpin exclaimed in his announcement, which was followed by a thunderous round of applause by the audience until he cleared his throat to announce the next team.

Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Nora soon walk up to stage and line up as Ozpin continues his announcement. "Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Nora Valkyrie. You four have gathered the black knight pieces. From this moment forward you will be know as Team BYSN (Braisen). Led by, Blake Belladonna."

Weiss watched as her dreams of being team leader crashed through the floor as she looked at Ozpin with widened eyes. 'What?!' Blake was also wide eyed as she wasn't expecting to be labeled as team leader. That was until the teams ginger smacked her across the shoulder. "Good job Blakey!", "Yeah, good job kitty cat!" Yang exclaimed jokingly.

Off the stage, three people just stood around, waiting to be called up. Jaune however -due to his bodies injury from using his magic - had to go to there newly assigned dorms early to rest.

Pyrrha just looked around seeing everyone clap for team BYSN "It's amazing how Jaune could raise a girls hopes and dreams before crushing them entirely..." Pyrrha, as much as she would admit having a secret crush on the young man, she would never approve of such tactics.

"Say Ruby? What did happen to that Nevermore before the rest of us got there?" The red head asked as she turned to face the youngest of there team. Ruby was inside looking down at her hands. They were bandaged up since her gripped on her weapon was apparently to hard; even though aura is doing most of the work healing her wounds, they still need a rapping for protection and comfort.

Ruby looked up, sucking in the air as she thought up an answer. "Uhh... Me and Jaune, with the help of Weiss and Blake, just made a plan to sling shot me at it... Killing it..." Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at Ruby, not really believing that was the full story, but she saw no need to press the issue.

Now with team BYSN off the stage, Ren, Pyrrha, and Ruby walks up to the stage and lined up in front of Ozpin. "Due to the Mr Arc's injuries, he will not be present for the ceremony tonight. So informing him of your teams new status will be your responsibility's." The headmaster stated, before continuing.

"Ruby Rose, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Jaune Arc. Your team gathered the Black Rook Pieces. From this moment until your graduation, you will be known as Team RRPJ (Rupture). Led by, Ruby Rose." Ruby gasped in shock. She was picked to be team leader? Pyrrha smiled and clapped along with Ren; congratulating the young woman on her position.

-Meanwhile-

Jaune was sitting on the floor in front of a cryo pod within Beacon academies vault. No one but those who had permission from Ozpin himself could enter this place. Jaune looked into the glass which showed the dark skinned face of Jaunes friend Amber. The former Fall Maiden. "We did it Amber... Me and my team... We've made it into Beacon... Now it's up to us to get your power back... Just like I promised..." Jaune explained the true intent of his go-to reply.

To Fulfilling an Old Promise.

—

hey guys sorry for all the wait, i had a major writers block as well as trying to set up a new idea but in anycase comment down what you thought so far as well as any ideas you wanted added in.

the editing goes to my friend Midknight, hes a great guy and he has amazing stories so check him out and say i sent you.


	7. Chapter 6: History and Grimm Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school is always the most interesting even for team RRPJ, Jaune snapped darkly at Cardin Winchester but Ruby seems to be hiding something from Jaune. Will the Driven Prodigy learn what ruby is hiding?

It was morning over beacon academy since it took a full week of non classes so the teams could take the time to adjust to each other and there habits while many professors were around encase they were needed to help students adjust to the rooms, teammates and overall moving into beacon.

Within the room of Team RRPJ aka Rupture three figures were within the room though with Pyrrha was still sleeping smiling as she dreamt of a beautiful date with her secret crush Jaune Arc until a loud noise had been sounded forcibly dragged Pyrrha out of her dream as such she screamed falling off her bed, Pyrrha looked at ruby rose who held a whistle in her hands.

Pyrrha was wearing very short red shorts that doesn't hide her slender long legs as well as wearing a comfortable t shirt, Her hair was down but her crown was still attached to her head. Pyrrha looked up with a slight glare seeing ruby who was in her beacon uniform as well as Ren who was wearing the men's version of the uniform "come on team! Wake up! It's time to redecorate!" Ruby commanded as she raised her eyes in the air like she doesn't care so did Ren who followed suit "it's to early Ruby, can't we do so after school? Which is an hour from now" Pyrrha tried to downplay her team leader.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Pyrrha, let ruby have her moments" Ren exclaimed immediately shooting down Pyrrha suggestions "aren't you supposed to be the calm one!? Ware you going along with this!?" Pyrrha shouted as she never seen Ren this active with Ruby's shenanigans "Pyrrha, I spent many years with Nora who's more active then ruby...at this point in my life I've learned to just go with the flow and do your best to downgrade the destruction the problems could cause" Ren exclaimed putting his hands behind his back in a sage like manner, Pyrrha got up onto her feet looking around "wheres Jaune?" Though before ruby or Ren could answer Pyrrha a sound of rushing water is heard in the bathroom "in here" the voice of the mysterious huntsmen is heard from the bathroom.

"In any case Pyrrha! No! We need to redecorate now! Jaune can't join us because he has diarrhea from eating to much shrimp!" Ruby exclaimed Jaunes condition for which he added in from the bathroom "I should be done before we go to classes guys!" A rush of farts in a series comes out along with splashes of water "I swear my mom will never let this down if I died on the toilet, that is possibly the worst way to go" farts commencing.

Pyrrha who placed on her uniform with thoughts of showering during lunch, she stood by ruby while all of them looked at the room "alright so how do you propose we decorate?" Ruby just smiled as she raised a power drill that got Pyrrha to sweat nervously, at a speed induced motion all three of them surged forward to redecorate the room.

Ren is shown putting up several Chinese posters as well as motivation posters all in his section of the room, Pyrrha was setting up some pieces like swords and spears onto the walls along with a poster of a boy band, Jaune who finished his little bathroom issue was moving the beds since he was the physically strongest of the group, while ruby in clipping curresent rose which the scythe reverts into his combat mode slashing at the red curtain causing it to fall before it was stitched back together.

All four members of team RRPJ stared at the dismay of there room, the room itself is quite nice with each members respectively side clean and neatly organized with the four beds clambered together in a giant heap "you know, we should've figured out where the beds should've gone before we let loose" Jaune exclaimed pushing up his shades that covered his eyes completely though his eyes was glaring through the darken glasses "agreed" Ren agreed with his friends but is a far calmer state looking around at the mess "what should we do about it?" Pyrrha asked to her team that causes Ruby and Jaune to look at each other then a grin appeared on both faces when the two of them surged forward before surging back to show two beds in the form of bunk beds, one is just normally on the ground that's obviously Jaunes bed while the other one is suspended into air carried by rope.

The next two beds also in the style of bunk beds one is on the bottom while the other is supported by books "that's...not what I had in mind" Pyrrha exclaimed nervously until she looked at her scroll to look at the time to figure out its 7:55 AM "HOLY DUST! WE NEED TO GO! SCHOOLS IN 5 MINUTES!" All thre heads snapped towards Pyrrha fear started falling onto them and they crashed through the door Ruby in the lead with Jaune behind her easily capable of keeping up with Pyrrha despite being the champ she's having difficulty keeping up in terms of speed, Ren calmly walked out of the room closing the door then ran after his team.

the door opened for team BYSN revealing the four girls that are in there uniforms, they run after team RRPJ.

In the halls of beacon academy the 8 students are running along with no intention to stop until they arrived at there destination with Glynda on the side watching with an indifferent look while Ozpin who stood beside her with a cup of coffee watching with a smile, happy to see his boy making friends.

After a bit they arrived at there first class though Ren, Blake, Nora and Pyrrha had to go to a different class leaving Jaune, Yang, Ruby and Weiss to there class of Professor port.

"Demons, Monsters of the Night, Slayers of Good but I like to call them prey hehe" a large bulky man with a good belly walks in the front of the class which the board is filled with diagrams of Grimm along with scribbled notes where the class is hearing him though many didn't listen since they are either falling asleep or doing there own thing, Yang is using a file to help her nails with a smile on her face, Weiss was scribbling down the notes of the class who also had a smile on her face though she couldn't chew out Jaune for falsely raising her hopes though the man in questioned just propped his feet up onto the desk listening to the story with interest.

Aside from Qrow who trained him, Jaune never heard of such exaggerated stories but it's amusing to hear "and that's how I killed a Grimm at age 13 now, does anyone know what a Huntsmen should be? They are people who embodies Honor and Integrity to protect there fellow man and Faunus" the man stopped in front of the class brushing his mustache lightly with two fingers "well does anyone want to volunteer for my presentation" as such two hands sprung up which one belongs to Weiss Schnee while the other was none other then Jaune Arc "ahhh! We have two volunteers! , come on down and show us. I'll give you some time to get your gear"

Jaune Arc just smirked getting up onto his feet then walking down towards port while Weiss left to the locker room "no need teach, as the rule of blood. A warrior never parts with there weapon" Jaune digs into his school uniforms dress shirt then brought out his sheathed form cane pressing on the trigger allowing the canes shaft to extend out of the handle which caught the teacher off guard "oh ho? Clever ! No one would've thought to hide there weapon on their person though you've read the handbook since weapons larger then pistols aren't allowed to be carried during school hours outside of demonstrations and combat training" Port exclaimed walking towards Jaune to pat him on the back "good job boy! You surprised even me and that's no easy feat these days".

Port walked towards the Cage with his weapon in hand, it's a double bladed axe with the shafted built into a sort of rifle, "this is Blunderbuss, my weapon which is a double sided axe and a flintlock rifle with enough fire dust to blow off an Ursa Majors Head from 30 Yards" Jaune whistled at that which is very impressive for a weapon though Jaune has seen many weapons during his training "I'm back sir" Jaune looks behind his shoulder to see weiss in her combat suit and her weapon Myrtenaster on her hip "welcome back , now you two have your weapons ready now let's do this!" Jaune pushed his shades down abit on the bridge of his nose with his grassy green eyes peering over them while he raised courser up in the one handed sword style one of the few styles Raven Branwen taught him.

Weiss stepped to his side flicking her rapier to the side which caused the revolver that was the hilt to spin around flicking to the red dust that caused the blade to heat up and turn red, she got into her fighting stance which is predictable since she always pointed her rapier at the enemy doing a speed induced opening attack.

Port strikes the cage with his axe opening up to reveal a boarbatusk causing it to step out slightly out in the open seeing the two figures in front of it then it runs at them, Weiss steps back before launching herself at the creature but it moved its head striking against the red charged blade forcing Myrtenaster out of Weiss's hand but she jumped over it dodging the charge, Jaune however did a fast side step dodging the ram. The boarbatusk slams into the wall but doesn't dent said wall though it does fall to its side in pain 'Grimm can feel pain...good to know' Jaune thought to himself while he sees Weiss in the corner of his eye getting her weapon flicking to another dust vial 'well it's good to have choices' Jaune turned his attention back to the Grimm that's getting up onto its four legs "GO JAUNE! SHOW WHAT TEAM RRPJ IS MADE OFF" "Natural Carbons?" Jaune joked destroying ruby roses team motivation before he jumped back landing on the cages while Weiss rolled to the side as the Grimm advanced to there previous position.

"Nows not the time ruby!" Jaune said as he shifted his courser to the blade setting, before using the ledge of the cage charging at the Grimm slamming the blades edge onto the Grimm skull of the boarbatusk cracking the skull but it pushed Jaune back causing him to skid backwards from the pressure 'Boarbatusk, Strong mask and hide. My Courser can't penetrate its hide...I can very well penetrate its hide with some magic but it's like telling the world 'HEEEEEY! Guess what I have!' No, no. To much trouble, to much paper work and to many questions along with sending Salem a note saying 'hey I'm Ozpins son how's it going?'...what to do, what to do.' Jaune thought to himself as the boarbatusk slams into Weiss sending her rolling parting her from her weapon. Jaune jumps backwards landing on ports desk, Weiss jumps around like a fucking butterfly dodging the boarbatusk 'wait...didn't Raven tell me that Boarbatusks has a soft underbelly?...that might just work!' Jaune thought to himself grinning lightly "Weiss! I need you to get that beast on it's back" Weiss who jumped away towards her weapon grabbing it in a roll then she turned towards the Grimm flicking her revolver to a yellow colored dust vial

"You better know what your doing Arc!" Weiss shouted out charging the boarbatusk striking the ground underneath it sending it to the air in a Terrient or crackling lightning, while she used a glyph propelling herself into the air using another one as a foot placement she slashed at the boarbatusk slamming it onto its back though it couldn't move since Jaune was in the air stabbing his sword into the grimes belly killing it instantly "Yippy Kia Yay Motherfucker!" He shouted twisting his blade into the corpse before pulling it out coated with Grimm blood "very good ! ! You both hold the virtues of a grand huntsmen!" Port shouted happily as he found two great huntsmen and huntresses in front of him.

Jaune went back to his desk while port started another story of his though ruby moved slightly towards him whispering where did you learn that style Jaune? It's like my Auntie Raven" Jaune raised an eyebrow at her even he didn't know Raven was Ruby's aunt 'now that is a surprise...Ravens child Yang is Ruby's half sister so no doubt raven is an aunt...' Jaune thought to himself before speaking out "is that so? Master Qrow told me that raven left her family when Yang was born, how do you know Ravens style?" Ruby sucked in air looking around as if someone heard her turning back to Jaune who looked back, Jaune saw such fear in her eyes "what aren't you telling me ruby..." Ruby sighed before smiling gently that made Jaune blush tiny bit "your not the only one with secrets Jaune" though before the blonde man could question ruby about that the bells rung "alright everyone! Remember to read pages 1-30 then give me that 5 Page Essay on what you learned"

After that Ruby and Jaune were heading towards there next class that was taught by Bert Oobleck, Jaune knew Bert a couple years ago at a coffee shop and since then the two are great friends they even kept in contact with each other "Ruby, what did you mean that I'm not the only one with secrets...what are you hiding?" Jaune asked as his eyes bore into her head though ruby obviously tried to play this off "oh me? Secrets? Nawww!" Ruby exclaimed laughing as to prove her point but Jaune narrowed his eyes at her 'she's lying but why would she lie? What does she have to hide? She's not a Faunus because I could smell that...it's obviously not about family or cookies...what are you hiding ruby rose?' The two teammates walks through the door of Bert Oobleck to find the teacher no where in sight but Pyrrha, Ren sitting at the desk.

"Hello!" Pyrrha calls out to her team which the see "morning Pyrrha" Jaune exclaimed sitting next to his partner Ren while ruby did the same to Pyrrha "how's everyone's morning?" Ren asked looking at Ruby and Jaune "I cheered Jaune on when he fought a boarbatusk!" "It's true even when it's not needed" Ruby pouted at Jaune crossing her arms "hey! As team leader it's my job to encourage" "no I'm sure that's the job application of a hype man and your terrible at it" Jaune countered gracefully which both members looked at each other.

Ruby giggled at the comeback to which Jaune chuckled lightly both fist bumping each other but such a scene ended too soon when a spit ball hits Jaune in the back of the head prompting said man to turn around placing his hand on the hit spot looking to see Cardin Winchester sitting behind him loading a spit ball 'of course the Faunus Hater is behind me, a known Faunus Lover' Jaune turned back around when Oobleck entered the room "GOOD MORNING CLASS, howiseveryonesmorning?" He asked everyone in a speed induced speech 'could I end up like him if I drink enough coffee? I mean I already reduced sleep to 12 hours a week rather then 8 every day' and like that oobleck sped around the classroom speaking about history while occasionally stopping taking a sip of his coffee before proceeding to continue.

However while all this is going down Jaune feels multiple spit balls hitting him from behind angering Jaune greatly until he felt one more that wasn't even a spit ball but just a fucking crumbled up one so Jaune grabbed that paper sat up turned on Cardin with no blue or green eyes but red, the eyes of anger as Ozpin called them "alright knock that shit off! Or I'm gonna shove my fucking hand so far your ass I'll be using your head as a FUCKING PUPPET!" Jaune yelled at Cardin who was shocked, Ruby was shocked practically everyone was shocked with there eyes widened and mouths dropped to find Jaune openly cursed out another student.

Jaune used the same crumbled up news paper throwing it at Cardin though it didn't do much since its ya know...paper, Jaune turns back to oobleck sitting back down waiting for the teacher to continue "well ...you felt the need to call out another student so you answer this question 'what was General Tsus biggest mistake when fighting the Faunus army at night during the Great War?'" Jaune raised an eyebrow wondering why he's been asked this question "seriously? I wasn't paying attention so I expected a harder question...answer is: General Tsu underestimates the Faunus and there animalistic traits thus he didn't figure out some Faunus has the natural ability of night vision while others had environmental adaptiveness so he lost because he saw the Faunus as a lesser race when said Faunus could easily take out humanity if they tried" Oobleck ignored part of the sentence but he nodded as Jaune who wasn't paying attention answered perfectly "that's right , the Faunus and there animal characteristics has given them the night advantage placing them a higher pedestal in combat though it was after the Great War where the 4 kingdoms has started a slow but world changing press of non Faunus discrimination laws and due to the Great War the Faunus were Granted land of there choosing, can anyone tell me the purpose of these laws?".

Cardin smirked as he raised his hand as to answer the question "yes ?" Cardin however gave his usual racist remark earning glares from every Faunus in the room as well as team RRPJ "because they need to separate the animals from normal people" Jaune was about to get up, turn around and make good on his threat if Bert didn't Jaune to the punch "do you know what I see ? I see ignorance with no intention of opening ones eyes to the truth. It's that thinking that drove the white fang to commit themselves to terrorism. Now these laws were placed to grant equal rights and freedom to both humans and Faunus"

Oobleck continued his class though as the bell rung signaling everyone that class is now over though oobleck spoke up when everyone started gathering there stuff causing them to stop to look at oobleck " and stay behind for an additional lecture of proper social form" Ruby looked at Jaune confused though the blonde man pats ruby on the head, Ruby blushed at that "don't worry little red, I'll be there for lunch" and like that ruby runs out with Pyrrha in tow.

Ren stayed behind looking at his partner "if things get violent partner, I'll back you up" Ren told Jaune with earnest that made Jaune smile giving the pink eyed man so Ren leaves the room.

In the desk is where Jaune and Cardin sat side by side both glaring at each other to Cardin Jaune is just an animal lover boy with no history while to Jaune Cardin is a glorified asshole with a golden spoon in his mouth who treats the Faunus people like they are beneath him just because they are unfortunate enough to be born with an extra appendage " , need I remind you of the penalties when it comes to racism? You'll be given additional readings, 3 Esseys on History, the Great War and the Appreciation of the Faunus People and I'll put you in detention if I find any untasteful comment about Faunus I'll write you up and place you in detention or send you to community services precisely of those for Faunus" Cardin dark smirk was wiped off of his face replaced with a scowl then he was dismissed leaving Oobleck and Jaune alone.

Oobleck takes out his thermos with a cup of coffee pouring some of the darken liquid while he walks towards Jaune extending the cup to the unknown huntsmen "some coffee Jaune?" Jaune looked at the coffee grinning then taking the cup to chug down its contents "Jaune, your confrontation with ...it's not something I'd would've expect, what's going on to warrant such aggression?" Bert asked taking a slower much calmer sip of his coffee to see Jaune looking down at his own coffee "Vacuo Black Brew, id prefer Mistral Cream Brew. A piece of my homelands...anyway why I broke is because of a mystery I'm trying to solve plus Cardins an ass who keeps distracting me" Jaune exclaimed his reason for his angry outburst in class.

Oobleck nodded taking another sip of his coffee with Jaune "wait mystery? What could have you Stumped?" Bert asked quite curious on what had stumped on a mystery since Jaune loves puzzles and mysteries "I think ruby is hiding something from me, as you know Bert, if it were any other secret retaining family, a secret weapon or someone's dipping there hand in cookies...I know it was you ruby..." Jaune explained his mystery before saying swiftly and quietly the last part then continued "I wouldn't care but I think ruby is hiding something retaining to my father and Salem. Magic in nature maybe even she's intertwined with the Old Wizard and the Immortal Witch Fairy Tail along with the Seasonal Maidens and God Brothers creation of the Relics. Something along those lines, and if it's the case then it's my duty to know about it to see if she's a potential threat and with my goal of redefining humanity I'll need to know if she's a possible threat" Bert nodded scratching his chin before looking at Jaune before looking at Jaune shocked "wait, I watched you and for some time and you two seem very close." "We are, I like her she's great...I really like her..." Jaunes face soon erupted in red allowing Bert to grasp the concept "alright but why do you see her as a threat" Jaune soon returned to the conversation in hand, Jaune took a sip of his cup to only find out its empty "if I'm right then she's tangled in my fathers war with Salem. As the Knight its my duty to protect her from Salem, she doesn't deserve to be involuntary involved in a war she doesn't want to be in" Oobleck nodded understanding the logic Jaune proposed even when Jaune was young he was the knight and hero to protect everyone "alright Jaune its time for lunch, go ahead and don't forget the extra readings and I want that essay of 2 pages on my desk tomorrow" Bert exclaimed with a grin seeing Jaune paled "oh come on BERT!" "NO EXCEPTIONS!"

Jaune enters the lunchroom looking around for his team but what he had looked at the sight of Cardin and his team, Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing and Russel Thrush laughing and pulling the ears of a Bunny Faunus "hahah! See there real! What a freak!" His team laughs with him pulling at her ears "h-hey please s-stop!..." the bunny tried to reason but yelped in pain.

Jaune gripped his hand HARD to the point where blood is drawn and crackles of green lightning coated his fist crackled wildly until Jaune soothed his anger while planning to hurt him "let me go Ren! I will break his fucking legs!" Jaune looked over at the table of his team RRPJ and sister team BYSN as Ruby put it, he sees Ren and Yang holding back the hyperactive pancake girl who was holding a melon as a weapon "calm down Nora! Jaune can handle it!" "No I wanna break his legs!" "Let it go crazy girl! Let lady killer handle it!" Yang tried to add in while also trying to calm Nora.

Jaune smiled knowing he has gotten a group of nice friends now it's time to show that their faith is not misplaced 'time for action' Jaune walked towards Cardin and his group "hey, leave the Faunus alone Winchester" the four of them including velvet looked at Jaune. Cardin looked at him with a smirk "oh and what are you do Arc?" "I'll make good on my threat.." Jaune took his hands out of his pockets while his blue eyes that peered over his glasses shifted to grassy green "Cardin Winchester: 78 Counts of Faunus Discrimination, 108 Counts of Faunus Related Unprovoked Assault, 67 Counts of Authoritative Bribery and 3 Counts of Premeditated Murder...it would be a shame if I had gone to the Headmaster with all these crimes and the public is to swarm the school questioning if ozpin is covering for criminals..." Cardin gulped at Jaune since such accusations could destroy not only himself and his family but question the schools adding in heavy background checks as well as sending the man himself to jail "so do we understand each other?" Cardin nodded his head slowly as if he were in a daze "then get out of here and I better not see you bully another Faunus or I'll get really angry and it will make my outburst earlier look like a Boy Scout Speech" and like that team CLDN to run out of the lunch room highly scared of what Jaune would do to them.

Jaune walked towards velvet extending a hand to her which she took gently "it's alright ma'am, they won't bother you anymore but if they do come get me and I'll set them straight" Velvet nodded before scurrying away to what Jaune could figure out is Velvets team with her leader staring at him unmoving unflinching.

Jaune walked towards his table taking his position beside ruby and Ren "nice job Lady Killer!" Yang exclaimed "you did well standing up for another person, I would never do it but I feel happy seeing someone able to do so" Weiss said surprisingly "you did good Jaune" Pyrrha said as well "Yeah Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted out, though Blake didn't say anything neither did Ren but he was smiling at Jaune "what you did is amazing Blonde Giant" Ruby said with a minor blush coating her cheeks for which Jaune answered "it's no problem little red."


End file.
